The Visitor
by MidnightGremlin
Summary: A girl from the past finds herself on the Hogwarts grounds. It's up to our favorite heros, and another, to help her figure out her destiny, and to make old prophices come true.
1. In the Begining

ALRIGHTY PEOPLE. tHIS IS MY FIRST hARRY pOTTER FIC, SO PLEASE DON'T  
THROW THINGS AT ME  
IF IT'S HORRIBLE. iT DOSEN'T START OF WITH MUCH TO DO WITH hARRY, BTU  
TRUST ME IT DOSE  
HAVE A LOT TO DO WITH THEM AND THE WHOLE HOGWARTS SCOOBY-GANG.   
pLEASE REVIEW AND  
TELL ME IF IT'S WORTH IT TO POST THE REST OF IT. i HAVE UNTIL CHAPTER 5  
SO, IF YOU DO ENJOY  
IT, TELL ME, BEFORE IT GETS PUT AWAY IN THE LAND OF TRASH. rEVIEW!!!  
plEASE!!! i BEG OF  
YOU!!!!  
disclaimer- i OWN NONE OF THIS, EXCEPT, WELL, MY VISITOR, BUT ALL OF THE  
OTHER PEOPLES PLACES AND IDEAS BELONG TO THE LOVELY jk rOWLING.  
::siGH,:: TO HAVE THAT TALENT  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
A long time ago there was a good King. He had a prosperous land, and happy subjects. He ruled  
for many years. And the land had grown in beauty and wealth because of him. But one day a  
horrible thing swept through the land. Engulfing the weak-minded, destroying them, and feeding  
the wise, power beyond there wildest dreams. Dark Magic came. And it took no prisoners.  
  
The good Kings son climbed to the throne. He had been influenced like no other with the Dark  
Magic. He was powerful. He was Strong. He was Dark. Nothing like the Good old king who  
had  
fallen to the sword, and the hand of his own son. The Dark possed him, and he acquired more   
and  
more power through it. He soon came to posess every land from here to the sea. He had the  
whole land bowing to his name.   
  
His Wife, the Lady Isabel was something else. She was a good and bright person. Even though  
she  
possessed no magic in her veins, she was powerful enough without it. She was a seer. And she  
could see the downfall of her husband, and nothing made her happier.  
  
Within a year of Taking the throne. King Derdroli and the Lady Isabel had a son, Justus. He was  
small and worthless, and both of the parents knew that. But they still needed a figure to take the  
throne if Dredroli was to die. Justus would just sit on the throne to look good, while the people  
of  
the court took care of everything else.   
  
A few years later though, they decided to try again, maybe this son, would know what he was  
doing  
and take over the throne from his idiotic brother. They failed. Isabel produced a girl. This did  
not  
please Dredoli, but he let them both live still, if Isabel took care of the wench.  
  
By the time Geray was fifteen she held the court in the palm of her hand. She was Beautiful and  
Mysterious. Her deep green eyes held a depth to them the greatest explorer could never reach.   
Her long brown hair flowed like a river, and when she danced, no one could take their eyes off of  
her with that river flying everywhere. She was beautiful. Beautiful, and brilliant.  
  
Her mother was her savior, and her rock, someone that she could come to. But nobody  
understood. For she was a witch. And even though her mother could see that, she couldn't teach  
her to use her powers, for she was the first witch, and she was to be great. Her mother could see  
that she would rise above everything. Being the greatest power in the land. She would rise above  
all, and change the world. She would create a beautiful world. She would fight, and she would  
succeed. She would rule the world!!  
  
But first she needed to be taught. She needed to learn how to control her powers, but there was  
no one around that could teach her. For if a man found out that a women possessed magic, she  
would be burnt at the stake.  
  
Lady Isabel knew better though. There was a court wizard. A good wizard. He could, and  
would,  
teach Geray everything that she needed to know, at least for now. Her mother taught her all of the  
other things in life though. She taught her to be good, to be kind, to love. She taught her how to  
be strong, how to be courageous. She taught her how to put other before herself. And she taught  
her to always defend the weak. her mother also taught her one of the most important things in  
life,  
how to handle a sword.  
  
Ah, to fight with cold steel. Clashing against each other. Hungry for blood that the steal might  
taste.   
her mother was the Goddess of Swordsmanship. At least that was what she called herself. She  
could take out any member of the Guard before you can say, 'Got You!'. She was fast, but Geray  
was faster. Isabel taught her daughter everything she knew, and Geray passed with flying colors.   
Geray bet that she could even take on the King, her Father if she wanted to. She was good.  
  
Often times Isabel brought Justus in for her to mess around with. He was slow and clumsy, and  
could barely lift the sword. Geray would laugh, but Isabel would feel bad that she had brought  
such  
a stupid person into the world. Geray should be the heir. She had all of the qualities to be the  
heir,  
and a perfect one at that, except for the fact that she was a women.   
  
One sad day though King Dredroli called Geray to court. He summoned her before all of the  
members of his council. They gave her cruel looks. There evil eyes piecing into her mind. Geray  
was afraid of these men, but she would never show it. She couldn't show her fear. If she did  
they'd  
be all over her like pack of wolves. She couldn't, her mother had taught her better.   
  
She let her hand drop to her side. She wrapped her hand around her sword hilt. She could  
remember earlier this week when her mother had given it to her. Hawk, she named it. Her  
mother  
said it was always good to name a sword. Her mother said she had it made especially for her. It  
was a female sword, but they both knew it could be just had deadly. She never let this sword get  
too far away from her. It just wasn't safe to not have it by your side at all times.  
  
"Come in my darling girl. My you have grown since I last saw you" Dredroli said. Geray hated  
this  
man. He never even came to see her in her courters. He barely even mentioned to anyone that he  
had a daughter. How could someone disregard their own daughter. She was of his blood!! He  
gave her the magic that ran through her veins, and yet, he couldn't even bare to look at her  
sometimes!! She hated him.  
  
Dredroli disliked the girl. She was too smart for her own good. He needed to find a way to get  
rid  
of her. but he couldn't kill her. He couldn't kill his own daughter. She was his daughter even  
though he hate to admit it. He would have to think of something. He was the greatest Dark  
Magician of all time, he could think of something.   
  
In her eyes was too much Purity. He hated that about her. She was definitely her mothers  
daughter. But she was so pretty standing there, in that Emerald dress. Emerald was his favorite  
color. It fit her well, this dress of hers. Tight at the top. A bodice of some sort, with giant bell  
sleeves. This Emerald green as a velvet of some sort. Then it flowed out, with some sort of  
white  
lace underneath this . It was very pretty. No wonder every Prince for miles around wanted her.   
It  
was a wonder that she wasn't married yet. Most girls were married off by fourteen.  
  
"Father, what have you called me here for?" She asked. Her voice was soft, but it held some sort  
of  
power behind it.  
  
" I just wanted to wish you a happy sixtieth birthday my dear. Come here, I have something for  
you"  
Geray was amazed. She thought he had found some sort of Prince for her, and then she would  
have to be sent away to him.  
  
Geray walked across the room Her shoes making little noise as she walked across the cold stone  
floor. She reached his throne and bowed a small bow, then looked up. He was sitting there, very  
high and mighty on his throne. She didn't mind him on the throne, but the thought that horrified  
her  
was Justus being on the throne, and having all of these stone cold creeps ruling her families land.   
  
He took out from behind his back a necklace of silver. It hade a thicker chain, and on the end of  
it A  
small vile, containing, a green pixie. She fluttered around inside this tiny vile, looking very scared.   
Geray took it. She was upset that her father would be so cruel. Dredroli took it back. He  
pushed  
her head down softly, and placed it around her neck.  
  
"I've put a charm on it, so that she can't fly away. The glass on the vile can't even break. She's  
yours forever Geray. You are dismissed" he said to her. She bowed her head slightly, and  
walked  
across the stone floor, this time her feet were a little louder.  
  
'I'm so sorry my dear' he thought to himself 'but it's for the best of our kingdom' he turned away,  
he had to talk with the court wizard.  
  
~~~  
  
Geray got back up to her room and cried. She had hated this man for so long, and now he acts  
so  
kind towards her. Maybe she was wrong about him. No, this was a trick. He was a Dark  
Magician.   
It must be a trick. If your dark your dark, never kind.   
  
She lay on her bed staring at the little pixie in the vile.  
  
"Do you have a name?" She asked the pixie through the vile. She seemed so innocent. Geray  
knew  
how that felt. Being a small little child in court all of these years. She knew that innocent feeling  
like  
she knew her own name.  
  
All that came back were little squeaks. They sounded like high pitched tears. She hated to hear  
the  
poor thing cry. So she put the necklace down her shirt, to muffle the tears.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Wizard!!! Wizard!! Where are you" Dredorli walked into the small office of the court wizard. It  
was  
cluttered with papers. Books were stacked miles high on the floor and his desk. " Wizard where  
are  
you!!" Dredroli called once again.  
  
"Oh, sir! I'm right here!! Here I am!!!" the wizard said from behind a mountain of books and  
official  
papers. He was a small little man, only about Four and a half feet tall. He had a squeaky little  
voice, and rather small beady eyes that were very magnified behind a pair of large glasses. He  
wore wizard's robes unlike Magician who just tended to wear black.  
  
" I have to dispose of Geray!! I need to get her out of here!! She'll ruin this kingdom if she stays  
around! She's to smart she'll take the throne from Justus. I have all of my Dark minions on the  
Kings council. Justus will keep them the same, and then they'll make all the choices of the land.   
But  
if She were to take over the rule, she'd have an completely different council. She hates all of  
them, I  
can see it in her eyes. She is her mothers daughter!!! This land would go back to the way John  
ran  
it!! We can't have that!! All that I have worked for will perish!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I see my lord, but what can I do for you."  
  
"I need an idea. I don't want to kill her. She is my daughter. But I want her out of the way." He  
paced the room.  
  
"What about an internal sleep my lord? She would not die, but sleep and never age. She would  
never bother you or any of your family ever again."  
  
Dredroli's face started to shine. "That would be PERFECT!!!" He ran up to hug the wizard, but  
then  
realized, that wouldn't be very proper. "I think I can do that!!! I think I can preform that spell, do  
you  
have it?"   
  
"Yes my lord, I'll get it for you. Shall I prepare something for her to be lain in?"  
  
"That would be excellent." Dredroli said. The wizard handed him a bit of parchment with the  
incantation on it. Everything was going according to plan. He turned and walked out the door  
with  
a very cheery look across his face.  
  
But what he didn't seem to notice was that Isabel was hiding in the corner of the Hallway and had  
heard every word he said.  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Isabel ran. He heeled shoes crashing against the hard stone floor. She had to get to her darling.   
She had to warn Geray. She ran down the hallway towards her tower. She went crashing up the  
stairs and swung open Geray's door  
  
"Hello mother."  
  
"Hello Geray, what is going on?" She asked, wondering what a serving girl was doing in her  
daughters room.  
  
"Oh, Mother!! Father has said that he is having a dinner for just the family for my Birthday!! Oh  
mother I think he has finally turned sides!!!"  
  
"You are dismissed" Isabel said to the serving girl. "What time tonight my dear?"  
  
"The girl said in half an hour. OH mother, he has never been so kind to me!!" Geray was so  
happy  
to have a father for once.  
  
Isabel had to tell her. She just had to, but she was so happy. She hadn't seen her daughter this  
happy with her father since he said that he was going to fight in the crusades three years ago. But  
it was all a lye. She had to tell her.  
  
"Oh!! Mother! Look what he got me for my Birthday!!" She pulled the little pixie out from under  
her  
Emerald dress. "Isn't she lovely!!!"  
  
"Yes my dear, she's very lovely" Isabel sat down on her daughters bed.  
  
"Mother what is the matter?" Geray asked. So innocent. So young. So very young, and having  
to  
go through this. Geray pushed her Dark Brown hair behind her ears. She nuzzled up against her  
mother and took her hand. "What ever it is.. we'll go through it together." she said. Innocent, so  
innocent. And with that Isabel broke down into tears.  
  
"Mother!?!" Her eyes were wide with fear. Her mother never cried. She said it showed  
weakness of  
Character.  
  
"Oh my darling!!! we have to get you out of here!!" She said between the choking tears.  
  
"What is it mother? What is going on?"   
  
"Just get your cape, and meet me in the stables in a minute, don't let anyone know that your  
leaving. Don't let anyone see you!" Isabel said, filled with a panic Geray had never seen. Geray  
simple nodded, and Isabel left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
She swept down the hallway. Quite as a mouse. She wore her flat shoes, so not to clink against  
the  
stone. She had no idea what this could be about. She was almost to the stables, all she had to do  
was get through this door way and across the dividing path. She ran. Nobody was around, it was  
safe.   
  
She got to the stables. She was safe. She couldn't see her mother yet, but Quicksilver was here.   
She ran to him. They could mind-speak to each other. Actually, Geray could mind-speak with  
anyone, if she knew them well enough..:Quicksilver, I'm in trouble, I don't know what is going on,  
but  
watch out for me. I don't know what they're going to do to me. Help me, stay by me, don't leave  
my side:. She stared at the horse waiting for a reply. She loved him so much. Sure he wasn't  
human, but he was her only friend around this place, other than her mother..:I would follow you  
to  
the ends of the earth Geray. Don't worry, you'll be safe here with me:.  
  
Geray shot her head around. She heard a noise behind her, the doors were opening! Maybe  
mother was here.  
  
"Geray my dear." Dredroli!!!! " Darling, you're going to be late for dinner. Your mother and I  
have  
another gift for you."  
  
'They got mother!!' Geray thought. She gripped the hilt on her sword. She didn't trust her father  
at  
all. But she followed him. She couldn't make a run for it here. She looked back at  
Quicksilver..:Don't forget:. He winked. She loved that horse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She entered the Grand Hall. There were candles everywhere to light the room up. Her mother  
sat  
at one end of the long table. The end furthest from her. If Geray had better eyesight, she would  
see that she was tied to the seat. Somehow Dredroli had found out. Justus was sitting on one of  
the sides ,and a chair sat directly across from him.  
  
"Go take you seat my dear." Dredroli said She walked across the stony floor and took her seat  
across from her dumb brother. She didn't eat much at first, she thought it might be poisoned, but,  
when she looked at her mother, she urged her on. There was no poison. Her mother knew, but  
she  
couldn't tell her. Dredroli would get her.  
  
Halfway through dinner, before the desserts came out, her father stopped everything.  
  
"As you can see my dear, all of us wear atop our regal heads our sign of dignity. She looked at  
her  
mother. Her crown was on. She never wore her crown, only for formal occasions. It sat  
beautifully  
atop her silky blonde hair. She had always wanted a crown, but they always told her, 'when your  
older'. Well, now she was sixteen. "My darling, we have made your crown for you. It a custom  
that  
we receive them on our sixteenth birthday, so my dear, here you are." He clapped his hands, and  
magically a silk pillow appears before her. It was an elegant thing. Silver, like her necklace. It  
went  
around in a circle until it came to where the front would be then it swerved up, it a diamond-like  
arch, but circular underneath. It was beautiful. In the very center of the arch up, was an emerald.   
Her favorite stone, and the stone of her family.   
  
Her father walked over to her. He picked up the crown in his hands and placed it on her head.   
She  
felt for the first time in her life, like she actually was a princess.  
  
"Thank you Father." She said softly. A single tear ran down her perfect completion.  
  
"Now for dessert!" Dredroli cried.  
  
Geray didn't touch most of it. She was still little worried. She sat at her seat and sipped from her  
silver goblet. Dredroli at one point got up and walked over to Isabel. Her untied the rope around  
her hands, and said that he was going to have a little talk with her outside. They walked out of  
the  
room. Has she passed Geray she mouthed to her 'I love you' and she mouthed back ' I love you  
too' and with that Isabel was lead out of the room.  
  
As soon as they were outside Dredroli re-tied her bindings. He looked her strait in the eyes and  
said this " I love her Isabel, but I love my kingdom more." The he shoved her into a small room  
across the hallway.  
  
Dredroli went back into the Grand Hall. He sat at his seat and asked for the servants to bring out  
the drinks. Three servants, with three different pitchers walked into the room. They each re-filled  
Geray's, Dredroli' and Justus' silver Goblets.   
  
"A toast" Dredroli called out to his family. His voice echoed through the Hall. "To the longevity  
to  
This kingdom and our family"  
  
"Where is mother?" Geray asked sweetly  
  
"Oh, she had to use the privy" Her father told her  
  
They all drank from their glasses, and without even a few seconds after her mouth touched the  
liquid she was out. She fell to the floor from her chair. Dredroli stood up. He swiped the table  
cloth  
off with one tug, and everything with it. Justus just sat by and watched the show. A stone coffin  
was  
under the table.  
  
"Justus you lazy oaf, come here and help me." Dredroli called while he tried to get the lid off.   
Justus  
hobbled over and helped his father. Than went to sit back down. Dredroli went over to Geray  
and  
lifted her up in his arms gently, like he was cradling a baby. He did love her. He went to the  
coffin  
and laid her in it. She was very peaceful, he picked up her crown, for it had fallen to the ground  
when she did. He put it back on her head. She was beautiful. She always had been. He did like  
her more than Justus, but he needed what was he best for his Kingdom. He stood back after  
placing a white lily in her hands. The little pixie buzzed about, not having an idea of what was  
going  
on. Dredroli stepped back ad started the incantation.  
  
Tser uoy elihw lufituaeb yats. Etaf ruoy ot ekaw reven. Sraey nopa sraey   
rof raed ym peels  
  
And suddenly the coffins stone cover slammed shut.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The very next day, they had a funeral procession out to the woods. Dredroli wanted her to be  
remembered. He did love her. But it stopped and he alone took the coffin the rest of the way.   
Everyone else was to go home immediately. He muttered Mobila Courpus and he walked along  
side her the rest of the way. He didn't want anyone to find her. She would stay hidden forever.   
He  
took her out to the woods and lay her coffin near a large tree. He didn't bury it. He couldn't  
possibly imagine a living person buried underground. He placed a bush in front of her, then walk  
away. He never looked back, he never returned. 


	2. The Awakening

wELL, HERE IT IS, cHAPTER 2. oNLY ONE PERSON TOLD ME THAT THIS WAS  
ANYGOOD, AND SHE  
YELLED AT ME TO PUT MORE OF IT UP, SO kATIE, HERE YOU ARE. i 'M VERY  
SORRY IF THIS IS SLOW  
AND BORING, i'M KNEW AT THIS. i'LL GET BETTER i SWEAR. pLEASE REVIEW IT, i  
BEG OF YOU.   
alRIGHTY, HERE'S THE discalimer PART: i OWN NOTHING!! i AM WORTHLESS!!! jk IS  
A gODDESS!!!! iF  
ONLY i HAD HER TALENT. mOST OF THIS DOSE NOT BELONG TO ME, BASICALLY  
EVERYTHIG THAT  
HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH hARRY pOTTER. bUT i do OWN gERAY, HER PAST,  
AND HER FAMILY.   
tHAT STUFF IS ONE OF THE FW THINGS THAT BELONGS TO ME. aGAIN LET ME  
SAY THAT i AM  
WORTHLESS, jk IS A GOD. i AM DONE. plEASE READ AND REVEIW. I LOVE  
DRACO!!!!! iF YOU DON'T  
LIKE dRACO, WELL TO BAD, CAUSE HE'S IN A LOT OF THIS. hEhEhE!!!!! hAPPY  
TRAILS TO YOU, r/r!!!!  
:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
Draco hated detention. He hated it even more when it was Potter's fault that he was here. If he  
wasn't such an easy target in Binns class, sleeping there like a baby, then he never would have  
tossed that Filibusters Firework at him. Unfortunately, the one time Binns happens to look up  
that  
entire class period was when he did it.  
  
"Detention Mr. Malfoy." Cried Professor Binns.  
  
Harry shot his head up. Malfoy gave him an evil look. Harry leaned over to Ron "What'd he do?'  
  
"He tried to blow up you head that's what he did. Quidditch run late last night?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm captain of a team that has almost all new members. I need to find a Keeper and a  
Beater and two Chasers before next week!"  
  
"I could do it!"  
  
"Well, then you should come to try-outs." Harry winked at him. He'd let him on. Ron knew he  
would. He could be great if Harry gave him a chance.  
  
Harry sat for the rest of class wondering who in Gryffindor could be on the team. He hadn't seen  
almost any of them on broomsticks. He was so lost.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
But now Draco was waiting in the entrance hall with Filch.  
  
"This is what you get when you misbehave in class, you get to be shoved out in the forbidden  
forest  
at Mid-night"  
  
"Shut-up , when is this oaf gonna get here, I have better things to do, like sleep." Draco growled.  
  
Filch took much offense to this and said, "Five points from Slytherin!!!" The he turned around and  
huffed. Stupid sixth years he thought. No one insults Filtch  
  
"Oh, look, here he comes now, you lucky boy, now shoo, be off with you. I hope you get bitten  
by  
something poisonous!!!" Filch called after Draco.  
  
Draco walked off to Hagrid. He hated him, and he hated his stupid class, and he hated the  
forbidden forest.  
  
"Come on you! We don' hav all night!" The giant called.  
  
So Draco picked up his pace and hurried over to Hagrid. At least he was big enough to protect  
him,  
if something bad did happen.  
  
"HA, well, this time ya don hav 'Arry to pro'tech ya do yoo?"  
  
Draco just growled. He seemed to be snarling and growling a lot. Maybe he was turning into a  
dog.   
That wouldn't be bad, then he'd be able to bite Potter.   
  
They had walked forever. Deeper and deeper in the forest. Draco never did hear why he was in  
here, like what he was supposed to be looking for.  
  
"Hey, what are we looking for?"  
  
"Well, dares a rumor dat a Muggle horse is in here, and I don' wan it ta get hurt"  
  
"So, we're out here to rescue a horse?!?!" Draco was mortified!! He was wasting his precious  
hours  
of sleep on a horse? Ugh. He hated horses anyway, who cared if it died.  
  
Off in the Distance a whinny could be heard.  
  
"What was tha---Ahhhh" Draco had tripped over a tree root and landed on a very hard rock.   
Actually it looked as though he had broken it.  
  
"What'd ya do?"  
  
"I tripped smart one. I fell on this rock, could you help me up... wait a minute, hey....Lumos.   
Would  
you look at this!!"   
  
"Oh my!! We gotta get this to Professa Dumbledore!"  
  
"Mobile Courpus" Draco muttered  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dumbledore's office was pleasant as usual. He had called a prefects meeting to tell them the new  
passwords for this three-week time period. They did change every three weeks you know. The  
Sytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were done, so all that was left was Harry Potter,  
Hermione  
Granger, Ron Weasley, and Dean Thomas. All they need was the password the they could go to  
bed. Harry was muddy already, and tired from a wet Quidditch practice and everybody else was  
just  
as tired because it was one in the morning.  
  
"Why dose Dumbledore always have them so late?"Harry asked Hermione  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Ron , Harry, and Dean gasped.  
  
"She doesn't know something!" Dean cried  
  
"Quick get the library up here fast we need answers stat!!" Ron said  
  
All three of the boys started to laugh so hard that they were clutching their stomachs when  
Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Very funny guys,.. OH! Professor Dumbledore! I didn't know you were there sir"  
  
"Thats alright Miss Granger." Dumbledore looked around. He loved these kids. So far it had  
been  
five whole years of these rascals, and he had loved every minute of it. He thought sadly that there  
were only two left. "Well troops, the new password is Godric. Simple enough. You are dis-"  
  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!!" Dumbledore whirled around to find Hagrid, Draco, and a large stone in  
his  
doorway.  
  
"Sir!" said Draco "We were in the forest and I fell over this stone, but there's something inside!!! I  
can see a little green light!!!"  
  
"Calm down son, we'll figure this out. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, you may go now."  
  
"No way Professor" Hermione said "I want to see what this is"  
  
"Alright you may stay" Dumbledore said. He knew they would. "Hold on a moment all of you"   
Dumbledore walked into his private room behind his office, and came back out holding a  
snake."Harry, this snake can see things in the air and all around us that we can't he will be able to  
tell us what is going on with the stone. Will you ask him for us?"  
  
Harry felt big, now that Dumbledore had asked a favor of him. He was in awe, that the great  
Dumbledore would ever even need his help. He looked at the snake and hissed softly 'Excuse me,  
can you see any magic around that rock?' He tried to be as polite as possible. He didn't like to  
anger snakes. Everyone in the room was looking at him funny, except Dumbledore. The snake  
simple answered back 'yes, many, but they are very old. older than this school even. It looks a  
little like a sealing charm, and some of the draught of the living dead'  
  
"Oh my god!!"  
  
"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"He says that there is a sealing charm on it, AND get this, draught of the living dead, that means  
that this THING, that is older than Hogwarts, has a living person inside!!!"  
  
"Eww, whoever it is, they must be pretty old, like dead old" Ron said  
  
"Could you ask him what sort of sealing charm?" Dumbledore asked Harry  
  
"Sure" Harry looked at the snake again 'would you be so kind as to tell me what kind of sealing  
charm is on this thing?'  
  
'Why of course, Its' to keep this thing shut. It was originally intended to stay shut forever. but the  
person who said the incantation said two words that didn't belong, and those words are how you  
open it.'  
  
Harry was amazed, how could this little snake know so much, just by looking at this stone box.  
"Dumbledore sir, the snake says that the stone was originally intended to stay shut forever, but,  
the person who read the incantation said two wrong words, and that made it possible to open, If  
you say those words to it." Harry was a little confused, how can you tell a stone something, they  
don't have brains to comprehend that sort of thing. He looked around he room. Hermione was  
right up next to the stone, examining it closely. Ron and Dean were in the back of the room, they  
looked almost most afraid. Hagrid hadn't said a words since he got up here. And Malfoy, well,  
he  
was just sulking in the corner.  
  
" Hagrid? Could you run and get Professor Flitwick? He is the Charms master."  
  
"O' course sir" Hagrid said, and turn to leave the room. Dumbledore turned to look at the  
students  
still standing there. Four Gryffindors, One Slytherin. He knew them all more then they would  
ever  
know. He knew everything that went on in this school.  
  
" If any of you wish to go back to your common room you may" Dumbledore said. It was very  
late,  
and they did have classes tomorrow. The students looked at each other. Ron was the fist to  
speak  
up.  
  
"Professor? Dean and I are going to go back to the common room. I haven't gotten much sleep  
lately , because I was in Detention until very late last night, and Dean still has some charms  
homework due tomorrow." Ron said very sleepily. There were little black bags hanging under  
his  
eyes, and his head hung a little to his side. Dumbledore had to tell Servus to ease up on his  
detections.  
  
" You are dismissed then, on your way back to the common room though, could you stop by  
Professor Snapes office to pick up some antidote to the 'Draught of the Living dead?' Thank you  
boys" Ron had a look of terror on his face. Snapes office? Dumbledore was insane. He'd  
probably  
knock of 20 points from Gryffindor just because they knocked on his door. But it was better than  
staying here and finding out what that freaky green light was. He silently prayed for Harry and  
Hermione, and hoped that whatever it was ate Draco.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry, Hermione, and then to Draco. "Well, what about all of you? I'm  
not  
going to make you leave, but I do think it would be better for your health." Harry looked at him.   
Then to Hermione. They would never leave if something exciting was happening. They couldn't  
resist something exciting, and he knew that. Dumbledore could see it when he looked at him.   
Besides, he might need Harry. But then he looked to Draco, he would he wish to stay.   
Dumbledore  
admitted to himself that he didn't know much about this boy, but he was Lucius' son. Oh he did  
hate Lucius. But you can't judge someone on who there parents are. He fixed his eyes on Draco.   
"What interest have you here Draco?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
"Oh, well I figured, that since I discovered it, I should be here when it opens" He also didn't want  
to  
miss out on anything, especially if Potter was staying. He didn't want him getting any sort of  
special  
treatment. He hated when Scar-head got special treatment.  
  
"Logical explanation" Dumbledore said. Just then Flitwick burst in the doors. You couldn't see  
him  
too well since he was behind the giant rock. "Oh, good thing you're here Professor Flitwick, we  
have a situation."   
  
Flitwick went over to the stone and stared at it for a while. After carefully analyzing the situation  
he  
went into Dumbledores other room and came back out with three black candles and a small  
container of shimmering Dust. He turned to the students.  
  
"It's a tricky charm to do. I'm going to need all of your help. This here," He squeaked as he held  
up  
the small container, "....is a special sort of truth dust, especial for older charms cast. I'm going to  
Light the candles and place them around the rock, and the we shall all have to chant 'Sdrow  
treicna  
ruoy em ot elever'. Do you all have that?" The students all nodded, and took out their wands.   
Flitwick called them into a circle after the lights had been dimmed and the candles blazing. Their  
black glow was creepy in the dark room. Like a shadow in the dark of night. Hermione looked at  
Harry. She always looked at Harry for confidence. He was always so strong, he seemed much  
older  
than sixteen sometimes... and then other times he was worse than a first year, but he was Harry.  
And he was her rock, someone she could always got to when she needed stength, and she needed  
it now. Some older charms were tricky, she was surprised that Dumbledore didn't just call some  
other teachers to help, it would most likely work better with more expreianced people in the  
room.   
But when she looked at Dumbledore she could tell that he wanted them here, he trusted them, and  
thought that they were good enough for this. Hermione had always been able to read people  
well.  
  
Flitwick looked around at the students and Dumbledore all gathered in a circle. Hagrid had left  
after  
finding Flitwick. He needed to return to the woods to find that horse. "Ready everyone?" Draco,  
Hermione, Harry and Dumbledore all nodded. And than all together, with their wands pointing  
out  
to where the rock lay the chanted the eerie words.  
  
"Sdrow treicna ruoy em ot leaver"   
  
And out of all of their wand shot out a thin silver wisp of smoke. Flitwick took the truth dust in  
his  
hands and through it on the smoke and it suddenly jumped. It Turned form a pale silver to a  
vibrant  
pink and together formed the words over the stone.   
  
'raed ym'   
  
Professor Flitwick blew out the candle's and said the words. Suddenly the top of the stone flew  
off.   
It landed with a crash against Dumbledore office door. He rushed over to light a lamp to see  
what  
was inside. The green light shone all across the room. When the lamps returned light to the room  
everyone there was shocked. Inside lay a beautiful girl. Perfect in every way. It looked as if she  
had only been sleeping, and indeed she had.  
  
They all gathered around this stone coffin. Harry was in awe. This girl had been sleeping for  
centuries! And she still looked perfect! Harry looked at her again. She was very pretty. Long  
Dark  
brown hair, soft skin, and big eyes. They were shut, but they still seemed pretty. He looked  
across  
to Draco. His mouth was hanging open. He must be in as much awe as he was at this sleeping  
beauty. Harry looked her over again. She had a crown on the top of her head. 'She must be an  
ancient royalty' he thought to himself, 'totally out of my league'.  
  
Within a few minutes of the stone coffin being opened Snape burst in the door. "The boys told me  
it  
was urgent, so I hurried up with this potion." He looked into the stone coffin. A beautiful girl  
was lain  
in there. She had a velvet green cape on and a pixie hanging around her neck tied around her  
neck.  
  
"Headmaster? What it going on?"  
  
"We don't know Severus, we were hoping she would be able to tell us." Dumbledore looked at  
the  
girl, and then back to Severus, "could you please give her the potion?"  
  
"Of course Headmaster" Snape said. He went to the girls side and lifted her head in his hand. He  
poured the liquid slowly down her throat. Harry thought for a moment that he looked very kind  
for  
that brief moment, cradling the poor thing like that. Maybe he wasn't all bad.... What was he  
thinking? This was Snape!!   
  
She stirred. Snape put her head back on the green silk pillow again. He would let her wake up in  
her own way. She moved her head slowly back and forth. Her soft little hand moved from the  
lily it  
was holding, to the hilt of a very dangerous looking sword at her hip. Her other hand moved up  
to  
the vile containing the pixie. Then it moved up to clutch her head. She shook her head softly  
again.   
  
  
She opened her mouth a tiny bit and said "Dredroli I will get you if it's the last thing I do." The  
her  
hand dropped again. Hermione, who had remained silent like the rest of them said "Headmaster?  
Shouldn't we get her to the Hospital wing?" Dumbledore turned to her.  
  
"No my dear, if we were to give her to Poppy, we would never see her again."   
  
They all turned their attention back to the sleeping princess. She open her mouth tiny bit and let a  
soft moan out. Her eyelashes fluttered and slowly her eyes opened and reveled her beautiful deep  
green eyes, that looked very confused. She made the motion to move , but Dumbledore stopped  
her almost suddenly.  
  
"My dear, you have no need to worry" He said. His eyes looked kind and comforting. The  
twinkle  
that they all knew so well was shining like a tiny little star in his eye. "You are safe here"  
  
The girl still looked very confused. She fluttered her eyes a bit, taking in the light, for those  
wonderful eyes hadn't looked on the world in a long time. She returned her glance to  
Dumbledore.   
He seemed so kind. She could trust this man.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked in such a small voice. She was so innocent, so little, so uninformed.   
Harry  
continued to look at her. She seemed so scared. But then he would be to, if he was in whatever  
sort of position she was in.  
  
"Well my dear, you are not at home anymore, I can tell you that much. This young man found  
your...erm, coffin out in the forest. We were wondering if you could tell us anything."   
Dumbledore  
said kindly.  
  
She looked over to the young man. He seemed very handsome, but very alone, like he didn't have  
anyone. Kind of like she felt. Her mind had been bent in so many directions. It was hard to tell  
what wasn't a dream anymore. This looked very real, it wasn't fussy like the rest of her dreams  
she  
had. She pried into the vague pictures of the past. It couldn't have been that long ago, could it?  
  
"Well, I remember father, and mother, and, the drink, and the fear. O, I was afraid! I can  
remember... I can... I ... oh, I'm terribly sorry, I don't remember much. What is going on? Where  
am  
I? Who are all of you, and why are you all wearing clothes like Court Wizard Geruff?"  
  
"Well, you my dear are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft an-"  
  
"WITCHCRAFT!!!!"  
  
"What my dear, is there something wrong?"  
  
"I'm very confused, I'm the only witch. I am the first. How can you have a school that I never  
even  
knew about? My family has connection everywhere? Explain yourself!" She said very huffily.   
She  
was a princess, she did have authority over all of these people.  
  
"Well, hmm, how do I explain this. My dear, well, first what is your name? I need to know so  
I'm not  
calling you dear all of the time."  
  
"Well sir, My Name is Geray. I am the princess of he Northern Land, The first Witch and  
Daughter of  
the great Dredroli." She thought to herself the Father was never that great, but when addressing  
total strangers, she should use her full title.  
  
"Well" Dumbledore said "That certainly is a title. Well, Geray, this is Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft  
and Wizardry. I am the Headmaster of this school, these two men here are Professors Snape, and  
Flitwick, and these three are students, Draco Malfoy, who found you, Harry Potter, and  
Hermione  
Granger. As for what is going on, I don't really know, But I'm hoping that we all may figure this  
out  
sometime soon." Dumbledore paused for a moment, "Who is Court Wizard Geruff?"  
  
This was something she could answer. She had spent some time with Geruff recently, and he had  
helped her with her magic, "He is my father's Wizard. He is a member of our court and has  
helped  
me with learning a bit of my magic."  
  
Dumbledore, Snape, and Flitwick were taken aback. Snape was the one who stepped forward.   
His  
voices sounded tense as he spoke to the young girl, "Geruff you say? He is a famous Dark  
wizard,  
before the time of Hogwarts even. How much have you learned for him?" Snapes words cut the  
air  
like poison. Harry stood there in disbelief. This girl had been taught by a dark wizard from  
before  
the time of Hogwarts. She must be centuries old. She was part of history. The first witch?   
Could  
this be true? Did witches come after wizards. S far after that there was no one to teach them.   
He  
was a little confused.  
  
"Mother had only sent me to him three times. I spent a few hours of the day in his office with  
him.   
He taught me all that I know" She said proudly, but on the inside Geray felt very small, she knew  
some things. She could balance balls of magic, and shoot them at things, but that was so little in  
the scale of things. To occupy herself, and to show these new people what she knew, she started  
balancing fire between her hands, she could draw fire from nothing, her problem area were water  
shocks. Fire had always been easy. She balanced the balls between her hands concentrating so  
not to burn her self, and then with one flick of her wrist she sent both the balls at the wall,  
causing  
Hermione to duck as they slammed into the wall of Dumbledores office with such a force that  
there  
were cracks in the stone now.  
  
"I'm not very good, that's about it. I can get water and shockings if I try really hard, but it takes a  
lot out of me. I can't throw them yet. A few more sessions with the Wizard and then I'll have it.   
Speaking of which I would like to return home now. Would you men please escort me in the  
direction that North Castle is in?" She said dropping her soft voice and picking the regal one up  
again.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the girl with an odd look on his face. She didn't get any of this. How could  
he  
tell her any of this without the risk of her doing something drastic. "My dear, this isn't a very  
good  
way to put it, but you are in North Castle."  
  
She passed out on the spot.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
oK, WELL THAT WASN;T MUCH OF A CLIFFHANGER, NUT AGAIN, LET ME STATE  
THAT i AM NEW AT  
THIS. i'M SORRY FOR THE TYPO'S GALOR, i CAN'T SPELL ,MY WAY OUT OF A  
PAPER BAG, AND  
SPELLCHACK CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH. tHANKYOU AGAIN TO kATIE maRIE,  
BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME,  
AND TOLD ME TO PUT ANOTHER ONE UP, SO YEAH. iF YOU WANT MORE YOU  
MUST REVIEW!!!!!  
plEASE, i BEG FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MAKE MY SIMPLE LIFE SO MUCH  
HAPPIER. yOU SHOULD  
ALL SEE THE SMILES i GET WHEN THE aol MAILMAN TELLS ME THAT i HAVE  
ANOTHER REVIEW!!! oH,  
IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM INSIDE!!!! aGAIN i AM VERY SORRY FOR THE  
BOREINGNESS, i'M  
WORKING EVER SO HARD AT IT, ALRIGHTY, THATS ABOUT ALL i HAVE TO SAY  
ABOUT THAT. bUT  
PLEASE, BE KIND AND REVIEW. i KNOW IT'S VAIN TO ASK FOR SO MUCH AS A  
FEW MOMENTS OF  
YOUR TIME TO TYPE A FEW SMALL WORDS, BUT PLEASE, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY.   
aDIOS!!! tO ALL OF  
THE (Well the very few people) wHO READ THIS. i AM ALSO VERY SORRY FOR THE  
HORRIBLE WAY i WROTE hagrid. It IS SOMETHING THAT i REALLY MUST WORK  
ON. Thank YOU!!!! ZyoU ARE LOVED, AND REMEmBER,  
lOBSTERS ARE EVIL, VERY YUMMY, BUT VERY SATANIC. adios!!!!  
  
-THE MIDNIGHT GREMLIN!!!! 


	3. The Sky is Falling Down

oK hERE IT IS, THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY READING THIS STUFF, IT MAKES ME HAPPY. tHANKYOU  
AGAIN TO THOSE FEW, tHREE i BELIVE, WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER. jUST A REMINDER, i OWN  
NOTHING, jk iS a gOD,SHE OWNS IT ALL, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME. i AM ONLY BORROWING HER  
CHARACTERS SO THAT i MAY WRITE A STORY AND PLEASE A FEW PEOPLE. aS TO A REMINDER OF  
WHAT i DO OWN. i oWN gERAY, dREDROLI, qUICKSILVER, iSABEL, AND ALL OF THOSES HAPPY  
PEOPLE FORM MY pRINCESSES PAST. mAY i REMIND YOU, THAT lOBSTERS ARE EVIL, AND PLEASE  
ENJOY MY WORKS. rEMEMBER, YOU MUST REVEIW IF YOU WANT MORE!! sO PLEASE DO, i LOVE  
THEM, rEVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. dracO iS cool!!! jUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW THAT. hIS FAMILY  
IS EVIL, BUT dRACO IS COOL. aLRIGHTY, i'M DONE NOW. please read! :)   
  
PS; THE WORD tUTTED BELONGS TO ME, I THINK. i DO BELIVE i JUST CAME UP WITH IT. hEhEhE. iT  
IS A FUN WORD ISN'T IT??  
  
PPS: aNOTHER THING, i MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN A FEW SPELLS WRONG. i GOT THE GENERAL GIST OF  
IT, BUT i THINK i WROTE ONE LETTER, WHEN IT WAS SUPOOSED TO BE ANOTHER. tHATS ALL, jUST A  
WARNING IN ADVANCE  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
She hadn't very far to fall for she had only been sitting up in the stone coffin, but the instant  
she did Snape Dumbledore and Flitwick all rushed to her side to try and lift her up again.   
Dumbledore for one of the few times in his life hadn't the slightest clue to do. Her turned to  
Hermione. " would you be able to take her to the Gryffindor common room tonight. She'll need  
another girl to be around I suppose. The others are already away on Holiday so you needn't worry  
about them." he turned to Harry and Draco, "You may all go back to your room now."  
Draco spoke up in protest " But Sir!"  
"Draco don't worry, we'll have you, and Harry and Hermione back here in the morning. You  
will all be excused form classes, because I do believe that she'll need some familiar faces. Now, Off  
to bed!"  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~  
  
A few minutes later Harry and Hermione were walking up to their common room with  
Dumbledore by there side. They need someone with them if they were to be wondering the halls at  
night. The only people who had that sort of freedom were the Head Boy and Girl, and they were  
only prefects. Geray was lying in mid-air next to them.   
The group of them had been quite the whole way up until Dumbledore broke the mood.  
  
"I don't want a word of this to anyone. I'll set up a private room for her tomorrow, well actually later  
today I guess. But I'll give you two and Draco and the teachers the password so that the same  
friendly faces are around her all of the time." Harry wanted to question Dumbledores idea that  
Draco had a friendly face, but the Headmaster always knew best. " I don't even want you two  
telling Mister Weasley about this. It's private affairs." They shook there heads but were both  
thinking the same thing. How could you keep something this big from Ron? Dumbledore continued  
" During Breakfast tomorrow I'll send Professor Snape up to your tower and he'll escort you two and  
Geray to her new courters, oh, we're here" He said as they reached the portrait of the pink lady.  
"Godric" Dumbledore mumbled and the painting swung open.  
They all stepped in to the empty room, except for a small first year asleep on a couch  
drooling on a transfiguration book. Hermione lead them up to the 6th-year girls room and let them  
in. As Dumbledore said, it was completely empty with the exception of, Crookshanks who was  
sleeping Hermiones bed.  
"We'll keep her here for the night. Remember, not a word to Anyone. It shouldn't be that  
hard. There are only a few people here over the break." And with that he walked out of the room  
leaving the two to their own devices.  
"We should get her on the bed right?" Harry asked  
"Yeah" said Hermione. She seemed very out of it, but lifted Geray out of the magical  
stretcher and let her drop to one of the empty beds near her own. She started walking around the  
room as if looking for something.  
"What's Up Herm?"  
"Oh" She said as if she was startled, "It's just that I haven't anything for her to sleep in. Do  
you think we should just leave her like that?" She said motioning to the sleeping princess. Harry  
was dumbfounded. He didn't have the slightest idea what to do about clothes. Hermione was the  
girl. He most likely couldn't even figure out how to get that huge dress off of her.  
"I dunno"  
"Your no help. I guess I''ll just leave her like that." She said has she started towards her  
own bed. She turned around and looked at Harry. "You know, I can't ever get to sleep if you don't  
leave"  
"Oh! right" He said and turned to go out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Harry was woken by fire dancing over his sleep filled eyes. "What is it?" he  
said groggily had Ron continued to shake him.  
" Breakfast O smart one." He said in a joking manner. "Come on sleepy head. The toast will  
be cold if we don't get down there soon."  
" I don't care Ron, I just need sleep" Harry said barely able look up while he was speaking  
for he was so tired. He rolled back over and flung his arm out looking for the curtain to pull shut.   
Ron, slightly offended by this huffed off and muttering "Fine suit yourself, I don't care if you starve  
to death I'm just trying to wake the great Potter up. Mhffff......" and that continued all the way to the  
Great hall.  
As soon as he was out of the room Harry rolled back over and opened his curtains again.   
Maybe he would lye there until Hermione came to get him. Nah, he could here her moving about in  
the other room she he got out of bed and got ready to start this new and exciting day that lay  
ahead of him. 'oh woo-whoo' he though in a very unhappy tone. Harry wasn't to thrilled that  
Dumbledore had left Him and Hermione escorting this girl around, he'd rather spend his holiday  
doing nothing, and playing Wizard Chess in front of the fire, while Ron beat him, and Hermione  
tutted over some gigantic book.  
Harry, dressed and ready to go, knocked on the girls room door to see if they were both  
awake yet. Hermione answered the door and looked at Harry then quickly looked around the  
common room to see if anyone was left.  
"Ok, come in, are Ron and Dean awake?"  
"Yeah, but they're down at breakfast, speaking of which, are we going to go to that anytime  
soon?"  
"No, we have stuff to do" She pulled him into the room where Geray was still sleeping "You'd  
think that after being asleep for so long she would, you know, wake up." Hermione said a little  
agitated  
"Herm, you have to give her a break, it was an enchanted sleep, so she never knew she was  
asleep, You saw her last night, she thought that everything in her past, happened yesterday, I would  
be very confused wouldn't you?"  
She looked at Harry. He always seemed to be right about things like this. Maybe he had a  
better heart then her, but he was always good to others and thought of everyone before himself.   
Sometimes she wished he wouldn't and look at himself for a moment. He still held the weight of  
everything on his shoulders, always taking apon himself, what others should have to worry about.   
He had always blamed himself for his Parents Death, and Cedrics, but he would never admitt it.  
"Alright.... Do you think we should wake her up? I mean Dumbledore said during breakfast,  
and breakfast should be over sometime soon."  
"Yeah, didn't he say he'd meet us or something?"  
"No, he said Snape would meet us."  
"Oh good, just what I like to start my day off with."  
"Come on" she said as she tried to wake Geray. "Get up!! Get up, I'm not in the mood to try  
and wake you all day, I have things to do!!"  
"Calm Down Herm, She's been through a lot. "  
Hermione looked at him again. He was right. She had been through a lot. She should be  
kinder, but Hermione didn't like the idea of being the little cronies of some Princess and having to  
miss her classes. Maybe this princess would be gone by the time classes started again. Maybe she  
had nothing to worry about.  
Hermione looked back to the sleeping girl. She had started to shift in her sleep. Gerays  
eyes stated to blink again, fluttering those eyelashes and letting her big green eyes peer onto the  
world.  
"Good morning" Hermione said quietly so not to disturb her. Geray looked around at her  
new surroundings. It wasn't at all like the room she was in last night. This room had many beds,  
and wardrobes, the room last night looked a bit like her father's office.  
"How did I get here?" She asked softly.   
"Oh, well, last night you fainted, so we brought you up to Hermiones room, so you would  
have somewhere to sleep. That coffin didn't look to comfortable." Harry said, tying to lighten the  
mood  
"I wish to understand more about what I heard last night. About Geruff, and My castle. I  
wish to know what this all means."  
"Oh, well I can't tell you that right now, I don't really know. Harry we're going to have to  
spend some time in the Library."  
"Of course. When don't we?" Harry said his mood hadn't lightened in the least. Just then  
he heard a knock on Hermiones door. He turned around to see Snape standing there, with what  
looked like the start of a smile.   
"Well, everybody up, we have to get the princess to her new room." He said almost  
cheerfully, then he turned back to the familiar snarl that everybody knew him by, " Come along,  
Potter, Granger."  
They all started out of the room when Harry turned to Geray. "Shouldn't she wear robes or  
something, so not to attract attention"  
"Well Potter, that is why I brought Dumbledores Cloak along with me." Snape said as he  
pulled The silver thing out from the pocket of his robes. "Geray my dear" He said Kindly " Will you  
please put this on so that no one shall see you"  
"Why of course good sir" she said very politely. She had been brought up to be polite to  
everyone. What she didn't know was that this man didn;t deserve her kindness. She slipped the  
cloak over her and Harry made a grab for her arm.  
"Just so we don't loose you" He said to nothing.  
The four of them left the tower and headed down towards the Hall. When they got to the  
hall, they turned towards where the kitchens were and actually passed right by them. The continued  
down the hall until the reached a small spiral flight of stairs. They went up and after a minute or so  
got to a landing that posed another hallway. The first picture on their left was a castle of long ago.   
There was a princess up in a tower of the castle screaming like no tomorrow, but it was magically  
muffled. She was screaming in fright of the giant Dragon at the gate to the castle. Geray looked at  
the picture huffily.  
"I could take that thing any day of the week" She said showing another side to her many  
personalities. whipping the cloak off, she took out her sword that was still at her hip and pointed it  
at the dragon. "Leave the girl alone before I cut you to pieces." The dragon snarled and walked out  
of the frame to go and frighten a small farm town in the picture to the right. "I just couldn't handle a  
screaming entry way" she said.  
"Snuffbox" Snape said and the portrait opened up to a lovely room filled with the finest  
things one could imagine. It was circular, like a tower room, and looked over the grounds. There  
was a giant four poster on one side of the room, and a wardrobe on the other. There was a fire  
place roaring near the bed and carpets lined the floor. There was a couch and a few squashy  
chairs near the hearth of the fire. It was like a common room, and a bedroom crashed into each  
other, and added some class.   
"I'll send a tutor up to you to help you with your magic. We want you to learn and catch up  
with others your age. Potter, Granger, stay" and Snape turned and left the room   
"Gosh, we're not dogs" Hermione said grumpily when Snape was gone  
"Herm, do you think that Dumbledore is planning on inducting Geray into a house or  
something?"  
"I am right here" Geray said "Would you please explain more to me about what happened  
last night?"  
"I told you I can't" Hermione said "You know something, I'm going to go to the library. Harry  
you stay here and occupy her. I have to look this up." Hermione like Snape before her, turned and  
left the room  
"Somebody has a stick up there ass" Geray said. Harry turned and looked at this girl who  
just revealed another side to her, the crude side.  
"Yeah, I don't know what her problem is, she normally isn't this bad" Harry paused for a  
moment. He should find some stuff out about her if he was going to be spending all of his time with  
her. " So, how old are you?"  
"Well, according to your headmaster, I could be centuries old, I honestly don't know."  
"Oh, well, how old were you before this happened?"  
"I was sixteen, actually, I had just turned sixteen and my father was throwing a birthing-day  
dinner for me. I remember!! Mother had given me my sword, and father gave me-" She reached  
down her dress and pulled up a small vile on a chain that contained a green pixie. "He gave me  
her" She said in a solemn voice  
"Your Father?" Harry asked  
"I can remember now. I can remember everything, even things I'd rather not remember.   
Could you go?" she was very quiet as she stared into the vile.   
"What? Oh, sure, do you want to be alone?"  
"Very much so. I need to remember. I need my memories. Go" she said in a firm, but soft  
voice, it was a voice of authority, but this normally strong voice was falling apart, and didn't want  
anyone to know. She had to stay strong, she always had before.  
Harry left the quiet girl alone in her room in the castle that used to be hers. As soon as he  
stepped outside Draco was standing there about to open the portrait hole. They glared at each  
other for a moment and then it was Harry who spoke up.  
"She doesn't want to see anyone" he said coolly " She started to remember things and  
wants to be alone"  
"Fine Potter, then I guess I'll leave" He stood there for a moment and spoke up again, but  
this time dropping his tuff-guy attitude and really revealing the real Draco, the one who cared about  
things other than himself. "Is she going to be alright?"  
"Yeah Draco, she's fine" Harry said nicely. He realized that was one of the first times he had  
called him by his first name. They both walked down the spiral stairs again in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in the back of the library with a book big enough to be a boat on her lap. She  
flipped through the pages, her eyes darting from fact to fact, looking for something that might be  
helpful. She looked up for a brief moment to see Harry and Draco walk in together acting civilized.   
She had never said anything to Harry or Ron, but she had a crush on him that started the first time  
he pushed past her on the Hogwarts express. She was amazed to see them together. He best  
friend and the guy she had secretly adored for the past six years.   
Harry saw Hermione in the back, and motioned for Draco to come with him. They walked in  
silence to the giant comfy chair in the back of the room that Hermione occupied. Harry and Draco  
both sat down on the chairs beside her.  
"Herm, Draco is going to help us with whatever you are looking up. We're both really  
worried about Geray. She just started to remember things and doesn't want anyone to see her  
right now."  
"Well alright, I'll tell you what I think. I think that there is something with her family.   
Something she may not even know. You guys saw how Snape, Flitwick and Dumbledore looked last  
night when she was telling them about her past."  
"Well, actually I don't. I was watching her the entire time." Harry said  
"Typical guy you are" Hermione said "Anyway, I think that there is something about her  
parents or the Court Wizard that the Teachers aren't telling us."  
"Of, well, I can buy that, but what do we look for?" Draco asked. He sounded so normal, like  
he was a friend of theirs or something. Both Harry and Hermione were a little shocked seeing him  
act so friendly towards them. It was almost like another Draco had taken over his body.  
"Well, we'd be looking for anything about North Castle, or her, or her family members. To  
bad she didn't tell us her last name. So we'll be looking for Dredroli and Geruff, and that's about it.   
Sorry I don't have much more to go on."  
They all grabbed a nearby history book and started to flip through the pages. Draco kept  
looking over his should to make sure that nobody saw him hanging with a bunch of Gryffindors.   
Come to think of it, he didn't really care. He'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for the past  
three years. He had overheard his father talking to somebody' head in a fire saying that the only  
reason his son was any use and he didn't kill him on the spot was that he needed someone close to  
Harry Potter to watch him for the Dark Lord. Luckily he hadn't sworn allegiance yet. He didn't have  
to for another year. He didn't have that horrible plague on his arm yet. He still didn't know how he  
would worm out of that when the time came. All Draco could think of was how much he hated being  
his fathers pawn. Maybe he would pay him back by being friends with the one person he hated  
more than anything. A few years ago he had a talk with Snape. He was a good guy that Draco  
could trust. He had once been and Death Eater, he knew how to get away. He was Dracos mentor.   
But Snape had also told him why the world needed good people. Why the world needed heros.   
Draco came to respect those in Gryffindor. He actually had wondered how his life might be different  
if he was one of them instead of a Slytherin. He would be a hero like Harry, he could be kind and  
loving like Ron, he could be closer to Hermione. He had liked her only recently. When he saw how  
beautiful she had looked at the Yule ball, when he had used the Polyjucie Potion last year to spend  
an Hour with her in the Gryffindor common room as Harry. She had no idea. She hated him anyway,  
but maybe this was the chance he needed.  
They had sat in the back of the Library for what seem like hours of flipping through giant  
books. The chairs they were sitting in started to mold into their shapes. They would have brought  
some of their books up to the common room, but with Draco, they just couldn't. The librarian was  
starting to clean up for the night when Ron walked in. Hermione was the first to notice, but it was  
too late, for he had spotted them.   
"What are you guys doing? I've been looking for you all day. I should have known you were  
here. What's he doing here?" Ron said while motioning to Draco.  
"There weren't any other seats left." He said off the top of his head  
"What are you talking about!! This place is almost empty!!" Ron yelled. Hermione shushed  
him and tried to explain without leaking any information.  
" Harry, Draco, and I are researching something"  
'Well, why do you need his help? Why didn't you call me? What are you looking for better  
wizards or something. No white trash allowed? Huh? Is that what you want!!! Fine!!! I don't care!  
You hang out with the little dungeon rat, but let me tell you!!!! Neville would have made a better  
partner than this scumbag!!!" Ron screamed as he ran out of the library. The rest of the people in  
the room were all looking at the group, as Draco started to sink into his chair.  
"What is up with him?" Draco asked. He would have gotten up and punched him, but  
Hermione was sitting right there, and he had started to make friends with Harry, if you could  
possible be friends with someone who had been your enemy for so long.  
"He's been having odd mood swings lately. This morning even he was going off how he was  
the servant of the great Harry Potter. He's daft." Hermione said  
"Yeah, I think I heard him say something like that when he was tying to wake me up. He was  
going on about how I was ungrateful to all of the things that he dose for the world or something  
stupid like that." Harry said  
"Maybe we should talk to him Harry"  
"Maybe but I-"  
"I found it!!! I think I found something!!" Draco called out.  
"Sshh" Hermione reminded him. And the odd group they had form started reading about  
Sleeping Beauties Past.  
  
  
yEAH!!! mORE DONE. pROOFREADING IS THE DEVIL!! i HATE IT, SO THOSE HORRIBLE TYPOS  
AND STUFF, YEAH, THAT'S THE LAZINESS KICKING IN. of, i HAD A QUESTION ABOUT qUIDDITCH.   
hARRY plAYS sEEKER AND IS cAPITIAN. cOLIN cREEVEY IS A bEATER, THEY HAD SOMEONE ELSE  
LAST YEAR,THT i DON'T FEELING LIKE MAKING UP. tHEY NEED ONE THIS YEAR fREd AND gEORGE  
ARE GONE. cHASERS. tHEY NEED TWO. aLICIA sPINNET i THOUGHT WAS A SECOND YEAR WHEN  
hARRY WAS A FIRST YEAR, SO sHE'S STILL THERE, kATIE bELL AND aNGELINA jOHNSON. iT'S jUST  
hARRY AND aLICIA FROM THE ORIGONAL TEAM. tHEY NEED TWO CHASERS,(wHO WILL END UP  
BEING gINNY AND lAVENDER bROWN, even though Lavender is a she-wich, not the good type, I'm  
planning on having something terrible happen to her. I don't like her. Grrr) ANOTHER bEATER   
( WHO WILL END UP BEING THE OTHER cREEVEY, dENNIS) AND THEN THE kEEPER? wHO ELSE BUT  
OUR bELOVED rON!!! of, THAT'S ALL. r/r yEAH!!  
aNOTHER THING, i'M VERY SORRY TO THE rON LOVERS OUT THERE, BUT i LIKE dRACO, SO,  
rON WILL NOT PLAY A PROMINET ROLE IN THIS PIECE. dRCAO WILL BE IN IT MORE. rON WILL STILL  
BE THERE THOUIGH, BUT nOT AS MUCH AS THE USUAL hp STORY. i LIKE TO BUILD dRACOS  
cHARACTER, iT'S FUN. sO sORRY ALL OF YOU rON pEOPLE.  
oK, i THINK i HAVE AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY, SINCE MY OTHER ONE WAS ERASED  
::SCREAMING:: i THINK THAT i'LL HAVE A SCHOOL IN THE MOUNTIAN, liKE cOLRADO. hEhEhE. oK,  
YEAH, BUT dUMBLEDORE NEEDS TO SEND A FEW STUDENTS TO THIS SCHOOL TO BE TRANSFERS  
AND STUFF, SO, i BET YOU CAN GUESS WHO HE SENDS, BUT THE SCHOOOL ENDS UP BEING LIKE  
POSSESED (i THINK THATS HOW YOU SPELL IT) bUT ANYWAY, i THINK OUR DREAM TEAM WILL HAVE  
TO SOLVE WHY ITS WEIRD AND STUFF, AND YEAH, IT WOULD BE MORE IN DEPTH, AND IT WOULD  
INCLUDE AN INSIDE SOURCE THAT WOULD BE VERY SIMILAR TO ME, BUT ANYWAY. tHIS WOULD BE  
MY WAY OF VENTING THE ANGER i HAVE STOREE UP OVER NOT GOING TO hOGWARTS A FEW YEARS  
AGO. i DO STILL AWAIT THAT OWL. so iN YOUR REVEIW TELL ME IF THAT SOUNDS GOOD, AND iF  
YOU WOULD EVEN BOTHER READING IT.  
oK, i'M SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T GOING ANY WHERE...YET, BUT LIKE kATIE mARIE sAYS, ALL  
OF THE REALLY BORING cHAPTERS, LEAD UP TO THE BEST CHAPTERS, SO JUST HOLD ON, AND  
THEY WILL COME, i SWEAR, oK, R/R, AND i'LL TALK TO YOU ALL SOME OTHER TIME.  
wOW, THIS MUST BE THE LONGEST AUTHORS NOTE IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!!! oK,  
sORRY ABOUT THAT. yOU MAY SEND THE DEATH THREATS THROUGH THE rEVEIW. pEACE OUT  
hOMIE g!!  
The Midnight Gremlin  
That looks really castel-ish, so yeah, ther it is, my name and all. Ha Ha you can't read this cause it's to tiny!! Hehehe 


	4. Found Friend

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
Geray cried. She didn't know how long she had sat on this strange bed weeping. Everything she  
knew was gone. It had all hit her like a rocket, and now she was the remains of where it had it. She  
was a wreck.  
  
Her mind started wandering back to the time when she knew what age she was. To a time when she  
was the Princess of all the Northern land. To a time when she had people she loved. She had  
nothing now.   
  
She picked herself off the bed and crossed the room to her wardrobe. What a kind Headmaster. He  
had put all traditional clothes of her time in here. It was a kind though, but she would stay in this  
dress for as long as she could, she didn't like the idea of not wearing a fake dress, made in the  
21st century. She liked her dress. The only dress her mother had ever made by hand.  
  
She dropped her hand to her sword. Her mother had given her this sword. She unsheathed it. By  
her mothers sword she would die. She would never have to face the sorrow of this evil new world  
that she did not belong in. This was not her world. She should have been gone a long time ago.   
She brought the sword to her heart. She could feel in pumping. She could feel a muscle that  
should have stopped long ago. It would stop now. It would go to sleep and never wake up.   
Goodnight heart. She would let the sword reach it's final resting place. It would live forever in her,  
rusting and ageing. 'Goodnight world' she thought.   
  
But then she heard something outside. She dropped her sword on the floor and walked over to the  
giant window facing the grounds. Below she saw a large man leading a horse up towards the castle.   
She raced to the door, but then remembered she wasn't supposed to be seen. She slumped down  
on the floor in sorrow that she could leave the confinments of her room. It was a prison. A fancy  
prison, that's all. She had nice things, but no freedom. She buried her head in her hands, but as  
she did something fell from the self next to the door. Liquid Material. The invisibility cloak.   
  
She threw the cloak on and walked out the portrait hole. She straitened it out so that you couldn't  
see her feet and ran down the stairs.   
  
She didn't realize how much noise she was making until she came to the foot of the stairs. A older  
woman with her hair up in a tight bun and glasses walked by. "Who's there?" she called out. Geray  
was told not to let anyone know that she was here, so she just kept on walking, ignoring complete  
the woman who stood there confused.  
  
She knew that they had passed the main entrance when they went to her room this morning. She  
walked further and found herself in some large hall. At one end was the Headmaster with the large  
man at his side, and in between them was-  
  
She ran down the hall, her feet slamming on the stone with every heavy step she took. She had to  
reach them. "Headmaster!!" she called, but then realized that she was still in the cloak. She stood  
at his side panting, and then took the cloak off. The large man jumped with fright at the girl  
standing there.  
  
"Hagrid, this is Geray." Dumbledore said "She was what was in stone you and Mister Malfoy brought  
up to my office."  
  
"Ahhh" he said with relief.  
  
" Mister Headmaster sir, that is my horse!!"  
  
"Geray? Are you sure, Normally muggle horses don't live past twenty-five years. I don't believe that  
it would be possible for your horse to still be alive"  
  
"I can prove it. I was able to mindspeak with my horse Quicksilver" When Geray said the name his  
head popped up and he stopped pawing the ground..:Quicksliver, are you in there?:. She asked the  
horse.: Right here my lady, I stayed by your side like you told me too, I wouldn't leave you:. The  
horse said back. "Well, I can't prove it , but it's my horse." Geray said. Dumbledore looked at her.  
  
"My dear, why didn't you tell me about this power last night?"  
  
  
"I don't know, I guess it must have slipped my mind. I had been asleep for centuries."  
  
"Well Geray, this certainly is amazing. How on earth did a muggle horse stay alive for so long?"  
  
" I told you I was the first witch. I have powers witches of today don't have, and I barely have  
touched the surface of my powers. You did say that you would get me a tutor right?"   
  
"Yes my dear."  
  
"Good, because I can remember my mother, who was a seer, saying that I was destined for  
greatness, and that I would be the most powerful witch of all time. I would like to she her prophecy  
come true, and to do that I will need a tutor."  
  
"Of course" Dumbledore said. He seemed a little out of it, like he was thinking something very deep.  
" Hagrid will you take care of Quicksilver for Geray?"  
  
"Oh course Professa" He said as he started to lead the horse out of the hall.  
  
"Geray, since you still have that cloak of mine, I would like you to keep it, so that you may do  
something outside of your room. Dinner tonight is at seven o'clock, I would like for you to sit with  
one of the students you met last night. The tables won't be too crowded. I'll tell them that you will  
be joining them. I don't want you sheltered for too long. Your tutor will be with you by tomorrow.   
Good afternoon Geray."  
  
"Good after noon Professor" Geray said. She put the cloak back over her head, and decided to take  
a little tour of the castle that used to be hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She wandered the ancient halls aimlessly, staring into the thick stone that once ago had belong to  
the Northern land, passed down for generations. The good king John had ruled from here, and so  
had Abram, Isaac, and Claudius, all of the good Kings, up until her father. That horrible man who  
stole her life. Her mother had told her she would be the greatest witch of all time. Her mother had  
told her all men of the age would bow to her, that prophecy would never come true. Her chances  
for greatness, her chances for glory, her chance to be a hero, all gone when that evil man put her to  
sleep. She could remember almost everything now. A few things would fly into her head every now  
and again, and she would put them in the back of her mind and store them for a later time.  
  
She walked down a cold hallway, colder than the rest. Maybe she was going down. She had heard  
a few of the passing people mention how cold the dungeons were. She turned a corner and found  
herself in a large room, but this one was carpeted, one of the few that was. There was an old lady  
sitting behind a large desk, and after that there were thousand apon thousands of books. All lining  
the walls, covering the room like a comfy blanket. She could live in here.  
  
She walked down one row of books to where they columns broke to have a hallway through. Down  
at the end of it was a section roped off. It was darker in there. Geray decided, maybe another time.   
She walked across the aisle and came to another opening with large chairs and couches, not like  
the hard tables and chairs in the front. It looked like a place of relaxation, and fantasy, people  
could loose themselves here, and maybe never want to be found.  
  
There were a few people here. Not many though, a small girl in the corner clutching a book in her  
hands, vividly reading like no tomorrow, and one other group of people on the other end of the  
break. She walked over in that direction to she what they were doing. Geray could see from this  
distance that they had been here a long time. There were shinney coloured papers on the floor,  
and they all looked about to fall asleep. When she got close enough (Right behind them actually)   
she could tell these were people she knew. These were the people she had seen this morning and  
the night before. The girl's name she could remember, Hermione, but she couldn't remember the  
rest. But she did remember that he blonde boy was very handsome.  
  
"Alright guys, we've found a few things, why don't we pack up for the night, and get to dinner. I'll  
take the books to my room with me and see if I can find any more tonight. We'll reconvene here  
tomorrow morning." Hermione said  
  
The two boys pulled themselves out of the chairs, but not without struggle. They had been sitting  
there for so long there were imprints in the chairs of where they had been. They all walked right  
passed Geray and headed to the front desk to check out the books they had been looking at. Geray  
followed them. She would talk to Hermione like The Headmaster had told her. She would get a real  
meal tonight.  
  
When the group was outside of the library Geray thought it best to tell them she was there. She  
looked around to make sure that no one was coming and then stepped in front of them and let the  
cloak fall to the ground.  
  
"Hello all." she said cheerily. Hermione just about fainted from fright, but Draco caught her.  
  
"Geray what do you think you're doing?" Draco asked in a very outraged whisper.  
  
"The headmaster told me to go to dinner with you" She said innocently "Didn't he talk to you?"  
  
"Geray, we've been in the Library all day, we haven't seen much of anything, except lots of paper,  
and an outraged friend of ours" Harry said  
  
"I would't say he was a friend to all of us" Draco implied. The two Gryffindors glared at him, he  
would keep his mouth shut about Ron for a while.  
  
"Well, come on." Hermione said, with a hint of anger in her voice. She took Geray by the sleeve of  
her dress and threw the cloak back on her. Hermione kept pulling her, until they reached a door  
you had to tickle to get it to open. They walked inside and found thousands of Hogwarts robes lying  
scattered everywhere. The one House elf who was in there, fled when he saw them enter the room.   
Hermione pulled the cloak off of Geray and locked the door.  
  
"If your going to eat with us, we can't smuggle food under that cloak." She said with a smile on her  
face. She had lightened up to the innocent girls charm. Hermione believed that no one could not  
like her after a while. The group rummaged through the room for some robes that fit her. They  
finally found one, and a hat to go with it, to block most of her face. It was always optional to where  
your hat, some people did it all the time, and some never did. Hermione pushed the Hat onto her  
head to block most of her face, the pulled her hair around to block the rest of it. She picked up the  
pixie off her neck, and placed it under the robe. Hermione unlocked the door and the group  
headed down to dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they entered then hall they found that only one table was out. Dumbledore did this when  
there were only a few people staying over the break. Luckily for them, the only others here were  
Ron, Ginny, Dean, A Hufflepuff fourth year, and a Gryffindor first year Harry had never met, or seen  
for that matter before. Draco walked over to the table first, so not to look like he was with the other  
three. The Harry, Hermione, and Geray walked over and sat as far away from everyone else as  
possible. Even though they were upset that Ron was angry with them, they were happy that he  
wasn't trying to sit with them, because they would only have to push him away again.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from the still erect teachers "I see you have all realized that you will all sit  
together today, I hope you don't mind. Since there seem to be so few of you, it wouldn't be too  
bright to have all of the tables out, mind you, I will keep the staff table out, for all of our teachers  
aren't going anywhere." Harry thought about that for a moment, he hadn't really thought about  
where his teachers would live, when they weren't teaching. He figured that they didn't have enough  
of a life to ever even go home.  
  
With a faint pop tons of food appeared in front of their eyes, like it always did. Geray jumped with a  
bit of a shock to see food appear out of nowhere. She reached out for a drumstick and placed it on  
her golden plate. "We had silver" she said quietly staring at the plate.  
  
"'Cuse me?" Harry said with a mouth full of food. All he had to eat today were some chocolate  
frogs he normally kept in his trunk.  
  
"At North Castle we always had silver. I don't believe we owned a single gold piece. All of the court  
ladies wore silver jewelry, all of our crowns were silver, even my necklace was silver. I even have  
silver buttons on my dress. Father hated gold." She said, still staring at her plate. Harry had  
noticed when she became very involved in memory, she would become quiet and in a trance-like  
state.  
  
"Oh, ok." Harry said while swallowing. Just then Ron stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"SO whose this?" He said with anger spewing from his words.  
  
"This, um.... Harry.....Who is this?" Hermione said, trying to solve a question that they hadn't thought  
they would be asked.  
  
"Um, this...." Harry quickly looked around the table. "This is Angelina" his mind never strayed far  
from Quidditch, thinking of the chaser who had graduated a year ahead of Rons brothers Fred and  
George "She's in Ravenclaw" He said quickly noticing that None of the people here were from that  
house. Geray stayed quiet the whole time. She didn't want to ruin anything. She continued to stare  
at the plate, keeping her head down, and not letting anyone she her face.  
  
"Ok. Fine. Hang out with anyone BUT me. First MALFOY then a RAVENCLAW!!!! come on!!!! What is  
SO bad about the happy people of GRYFFINDOR!!!" He screamed and then stormed back to Ginny  
and Dean.  
  
"Who was that? " Geray asked " And why did you say my name was Angelina?, and what is a  
Ravenclaw?"  
  
"I didn't want people to know about you, I'm just trying to keep my word to Dumbledore, Ravenclaw  
is a house name, there aren't any Ravenclaws here, so I figured that nobody would know that you  
weren't one, except maybe the teachers, but I don't think that they caught very much of that." Harry  
said  
  
"Well, good job Harry. Sorry about me stumbling all over the place like a brainless turd" Hermione  
said, and then turned her attention back to Draco who was sitting all alone at the other end of the  
table.  
  
"Earth to Hermione. Earth to Hermione? Hello?? Anybody in there???" Harry said waving his hands  
around her the side of her face. No reply " Forget it" And Harry turned back to the food he was so  
eagerly munching apon.  
  
When everyones tummies were larger they returned to the Common rooms for the night. Harry,  
Hermione, and Draco waited until everyone had gone. They just sat at their ends of the table, not  
looking at each other. When Draco got up, Hermione, and Harry got up moments afterward. Geray  
followed their lead and rose from her seat and walked out of the hall with them. In silence they went  
up the spiral stairs, but Draco was ahead of them. He had a reputation, and they respected that,  
just as long as he wasn't being mean about it. Draco reached the portrait and muttered the  
password, and stepped in, but eft the door slightly open, so the girl in the painting would strain  
herself opening it again. The other three walked in a few minutes afterward.  
  
"Well, this has been fun. I'm sneaking a foreigner around the castle, lying to my best friend, AND  
climbing a hellish staircase" Harry said with a sigh  
  
"Oh, get over it" Hermione said. She walked over to where Geray was trying to get the robes off.  
"Here, let me help you" She said and undid the buttons fastening it. She took off the pointed hat  
and let the green dress she was wearing once again shine onto the world. She took her crown off of  
her wardrobe, and placed it on her head. She loved this crown. Her father had loved her enough to  
give her the crown, so she wore it every chance she got.  
  
"I'm very tired all, Sorry, but I do believe I must get some sleep. I'm drained from memories. Oh,  
and don't come to see me tomorrow please, I'm going to be with my tutor. I'm going to prefect all  
of my powers, because according to your Headmaster, I have powers that most witches do not  
have, like the ability to not use a wand, and To create elements from nothing, and I can mindspeak  
with my horse, and he wants me to try to get that to where I can mindspeak with anyone. he also  
says that I might have some more hidden gifts that I haven't needed to use yet. Oh I can't wait to  
learn them!"  
  
"She sounds like Hermione, learning whenever possible, and excited too!" Harry said  
  
"Very funny. So what if I like being on top of everything"  
  
"Alright guys quit cat-fighting. Geray wants us gone" Draco said breaking up the quarrel.   
"Remember Griffs, library, tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione would never forget a library date" Harry said and laughed to himself as  
Hermione hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Well thats what you get, you big baby. Live by the sword die by the sword" Geray shot a funny look  
her way, "Sorry"  
  
Draco turned to leave with a smile on his face. He had never smiled when he was with Crabbe or  
Goyle. Those lumps never made him happy. Maybe happy was a good thing. Maybe good was a  
good thing.  
  
"Harry, could you stay for a minute longer?" Geray asked when Draco left.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you back in the common room Herm."  
  
"Your leaving me to face Ron by myself? Your horrible"   
  
"I know" he said with spite. She turned and walked out the hole. "What did you want?" He asked  
  
"It's just, I used to have guards at my bedroom door, I was wondering if you would stay here for a  
while'till I fell asleep. I know it's a lot to ask, but it would mean a lot to me." She said softly.   
  
"Of course." Harry said. It was getting dark outside. He could see the little lights in Hogsmeade  
popping on and off. It was fun to look at, too bad the Gryffindor tower was on the other side of the  
castle, all you could see was the lake.  
  
"Oh good. But could you turn around while I put my sleeping robes on?"  
  
"Oh! No problem, yah sure, today, they're just called pajamas"   
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry turned his head around and went to sit on the couch in front of the fire. It was the only light  
in the room. It was so dark in this room. Compared to the rest of the castle it was the darkest one  
he'd ever seen here. Maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. Geray came and sat on the  
couch with him.   
  
"Thank you again for staying here. It means a lot to me. This is really silly of me, but I've always  
been a little afraid of the dark. My mother always said it was because of my father. He left me  
alone when I was very young, and my mother was away. It sat by myself in a dark room for hours,  
he had forgotten me, and he hadn't even left a torch so that I could see. I just sat there, mother  
also said I was stronger because of that. God, I miss her."  
  
"I know how you feel" Harry said quietly. She looked up into his deep green eyes, and him into hers.   
They stared for a moment at the depths they could see in each other, just by peering into one  
anothers eyes. Somebody said once that the eyes were the window to the soul, and if that was true,  
they must have been soul mates. Geray dropped her look to the floor.  
  
"What do you know about being dragged through time to a place that was once your home, and now  
housed tons of people you've never met, and to find out that there isn't a way home. To find out  
that your family all died very long ago. To find out that your prophecies will never come true. How  
do you know how that feels?!?" She said half screaming half sobbing.  
  
"My parents both died when I was very young. The only way I can remember them is through  
pictures. I've never even spoken to them, and worst of all, my mother murdered while trying to save  
me. I was sent to live with relatives who hated everything about me, and everything that I am. Trust  
me, I know how it feels to have lost something. I've lost very much."  
  
They both sat on the couch in the glowing room silent for a moment. Geray looked back at this  
person she hardly knew. "I'm sorry Harry, I guess you do know." she said quietly. She turned her  
head and her dark brown hair swung around and landed in front of her as she stared into the fire.  
  
"Don't be sorry, just be grateful that there is someone who understands." He said quietly. He  
turned away from her. Something happened between the two of them and he didn't really  
understand what that was. His mind kept wandering back to what she had said about prophecies.   
He would have to tell Herm about this.   
  
"Aren't you going to go to bed?" Harry asked still not looking at her. She turned back to him, and  
got up. She walked across the room to her four-poster bed. She pulled the covers back and got in.  
  
"Thank you again Harry"   
  
"No problem"  
  
She pulled the curtain around her and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Harry knew  
she was tired, but he stayed a bit longer in case she woke up. 'Who would be her tutor?' He  
thought to himself. He couldn't think of anyone in the magical world who could help her.   
Dumbledore would though. He always did.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is! Isn't it beautiful? All will be relvealed soon if your wondering things about what I'm doing  
to the Characters. Don't worry your sweet little head, its alright. If you have questions, ask me,  
simple concept, and yeah, I don't have much to say otherwise, SO goodbye, and I shall see you in  
the Land of LA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~THE MIDNIGHT GREMLIN 


	5. Walking in a Park

CHAPTER 5  
  
Hermione was up early that morning. She was ready to fingure out what was up with Geray. She  
wondered wether Harry had even come back to the tower last night. She had gone to bed preety  
late, and he hadn't been back yet, so her mind started running the dirty thoughts marathon. Just  
then She heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Can I come in?" called the voice of the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"Of course" She said. Harry stepped in and quickly noticed the look on her face  
  
"What? What did I do this time?"  
  
"Thats what I'd like to know" She said with a smile in her face.  
  
"Nothing happened, she's just afriad of the dark. He father has warped her mind, so she is afraid  
of  
being alone in the dark, so we talked a little bit last night, and then she went to sleep. Nothing  
happened, so don't give me that look. " Harry said, a little peeved from her suspecting that he had  
done something with someone he had just met. He did have morals. "Actaully, there is  
something  
that I wanted to tell you. She mentioned something about prophices, she didn't say anything else  
about them, but when she was telling me she mentioned about 'How her prophices would never  
come true' I just thought that you might want to know that."  
  
"Good work old bean" Hermoine snickkered doing a horrilbe impresion of the Twins Impression  
of  
Percy. "Shall we?" she said while holdoing out her hand.  
  
"We shall. Foward troops!! We attack on breakfast in a few moments" He said in a mock army  
style.  
And they left hand in hand, with linked arms to go down to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron sat alone at the Breakfast Table. He didn't want to talk with Ginny or Dean. He just wanted  
to  
be alone. He needed to be alone. No much was dancing around in his head. Sometime it felt that  
he was drowning in a sea of thoughts. He though about everything. Some things he didn't even  
want to think about. There was just so much. It hurt him to think all of the time. His mind was  
always going in a million different directions, thinking about Quidditch, Schoool, His friends,  
Girls,  
His stupid Familiy, and other things that weren't so preety, things that he just tried to force out of  
his head. He was swamped with things he didn't want to know. He knew to much already. This  
is  
what he got for being friends with the Great Harry Potter. Stupid Harry, why did He have to be  
on  
the Hit-list of a murderer? Why did he always get involed in everything. If Hary just kept his  
nose  
out of other peoples business, out of the things that didn't concern him, then everything would be  
fine. But no, he went snooping around and dragged his frinds along with him. At east now,  
Draco  
was his friend. Maybe now, He would get the chance to see yuo-know-who come after Draco,  
intsead of himself. If only.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Draco Malfoy walked up the spiral staircase alone. His feet making a slight noise againts the  
silent  
stone. He was heading up to Gerays room to see if she was ready for Breakfast. Ther was  
soemthing about that girl. Something that just didn't seem right. She had an air about her tht  
seemed to change al of the time. It was somtimes a litle bit frightening. imes were ruff, and with  
someone like her, people got a little bit nervous. He knew that he sure did. She was an amazing  
person though. Everything about her was grand. Her beautiful eyes, her kindness, her heart, her  
long dark-brown hair. She wasn't just amazing, she was beautiful, but there was still sometihng  
about her. Something that he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew it was there.  
  
He muttered the password under his breath as he reached the painting of the Dnazel in Distress.   
He steeped into her room but suddenly didn't want to be there.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Get out!!!!!!!!!!" Geray screamed as she pulled a dress off the floor to cover  
her  
nake dbody  
  
"Oh, crap, I'm really s-sorry" Draco said extreamly embraseeasd and turned to leave thje room.  
  
"Get out!!!!" Geray screamed again, but Draco was out. She quickly put a Hogwarts robe on and  
walked over to the door and opended it for Draco to come back in.  
  
"I am so sorry"  
  
"Yeah" Geray said embrassed as Hell. She steeped out of the portrait hole and onto the cold  
stone  
floor of the castle.   
  
"I came to pick you up for breakfast" Draco said, still very embrassed at what had happened.  
  
"Oh, ok, well, thankyou, I'm rather hungry" She said politley, but not looking at his face. He  
continued to stare at the floor the intire time.  
  
When they entered the Grand Hall for Breakfast they could see Hary and Hermione sitting at one  
end of the table. Harry looked up and acknowledged that they were there. Draco could see  
Weasley sitting at the other end with his little sister and the other Gryffindor. Draco went to the  
center of the student table and sat down. Geray sat on the other side of him. She didn't want ot  
be  
alone here, so Draco, and Harry and Hermione would share her, going back and forth when they  
had to eat. Today was Dracos day.   
  
He looked across the table at the girl sitting there. There was something about her. He needed to  
know. Draco knew it was there, he just needed to find it. Maybe today in the Liberary he would  
figure it out. He needed to figure it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat at the table munching away at a saugse link. He could see that Hermione looked a bit  
worried.  
  
"What's up Herm?"  
  
"Oh, Its just that I wqs thinking. I was reading some of the books we got out of the liberary the  
other  
night, and I couldn't find very much. Like I was readng bout Dark Wizards and Guerff wasn't  
even  
mentioned. Snape, Flitwick and Dumbledore seemed to know who he was, and I can't even find  
him.   
God. I just ned to know whats going on."  
  
"I know. Maybe that thing that Draco found will be of Use."  
  
"I don't know. He took that book with him, we'll figure it all out today."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark. Ever so dark. Darker then one could ever imagine. But he was ready. He would  
revele  
himself soon enough. It was happening. It was all happeneing now. He had waited so long, and  
now the prophicy was coming true. His prophicy. It would all be reveleaed, and it would all  
crumble  
down. He knew what he was doing. He would master the world again, and no one could ever  
stop  
him now. It was comoing true.........he just needed to wait a little longer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The couches in the back of the liberary were once agian filled with the sixteen-year old bodies of  
Draco, Harry and Hermoine. Gerya had gone back to her room to start her lessons. They still  
didn't  
know who was going to teach her, from what they knew about the teachers, none of the posessed  
the power to teach the girl, but knowing Dumbledore he would find somebody  
  
Draco had the book on his lap that had what he had found in it He was flipping throught the pges  
tring to find the place agian.  
  
"Why didn't you mark it?" Hermione aked angreliy  
  
"I don't know, most likely because ombody had popped up behind me and scared the shit out of  
me,  
Is tat a good enough reason??"  
  
"No, I still would have marked the Damn page!!" Hermoine yelled at Draco.  
  
"Guys, Shut-up for a moment will you??" Harry asked  
  
"No, I happen to like yelling at the Ferret"  
  
"I told you if you every called me that I'd-"  
  
Harry jumped to keep Draco off of Hermione and to Keep her off of Draco. They were worse  
then  
Ron and Hermoines fights. Come to think off it, What was with Ron, he seemed so out of it, and  
mean recently. Great another thing to et to the bottom of. Just what Harry needed.  
  
"If you can't be civil, separate!" Harry said, Hermione thought that he seemed a little angry  
recently,  
like he had a lot on his mind. Maybe they all did. Maybe this was just part of growing up,  
fighting  
with friends, become reclusive, everything just seemed to be piled on top of you. Yeah, maybe all  
of  
their problems as friends were just part of growing up.  
  
"Alrighty, I'll stay good, if she does."   
  
"Fine, I will if you will"  
  
"Ok, good, now please, Draco, read whats from the book. You found it right?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok,  
  
  
  
  



	6. The end of Chapter 5 (Yes, Garry ate the...

ALRIGHTY, GARRY ATE THE ENDING OF CHAPTER 5, SO HERE IT IS, SO NOW IT'S  
KIND OF CHAPTER 6, BUT IT WAS ORIGINALLY PART OF CHAPTER 5, SO IF I LEFT  
YOU HANGING ON THAT ONE, I'M VERY SORRY. GARRY IS STUPID. HE ALSO GOT  
RID OF CHAPTER 6, SO NOW I FORGET WHAT I HAD DONE AND ALL, SO I THINK  
THAT EVERYTHING THAT I CAN REMEMBER WILL GET PUT INTO THIS CHAPTER.   
ALRIGHT, HERE IT IS....THE END OF CHAPTER 5....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
"Well, where is it, I would like to see some evidence"  
  
"Quite! I'm going to read it, keep your pants on....  
The castle of Hogwarts hasn't always been Hogwarts..  
  
"Well, of course"  
  
"Silence!! I am TRYING to read here, anyway..  
It was once territory of the Great Dredrolis, but the castle has lain abbandoned  
because of the terrible thing that happened there.  
That's it..."  
  
"That's... it...that is all that has been in that STUPID book for a whole day, that little passage was  
what you COULD have read us yesterday BUT YOU DIDN'T!!!! You're worthless!!!!  
Absolutely horrible!!!!!! I am sick and tired of WASTING my time for this STUPID girl we don't  
even KNOW! I'm fed up!!! I am leaving!!!!" And with that she threw her book on the floor with  
a bang and stormed out of the library.   
  
"Over reacted much??"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, man what sort of snake was tossed in her panties?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Maybe we should go and get her."  
  
"No, I've seen Herm pissed before, you don't want to bother her for about another week or two."  
  
Draco stopped for a moment "Ewwwww"  
  
"Yeah, so now what? I mean, we've dug through these book a million times and there isn't  
anything, anywhere. Maybe you could talk to Snape, he knew who Geruff was, and he likes you."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Well, Goodnight Potter. It's been a long day."  
  
"Goodnight Draco"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked alone down the stairs to the dungeons. He was tired, but tired enough to go to  
sleep. He muttered the password to the stone wall, and stepped into his common room. There  
was nobody left awake, so Draco decided to lye down on the green couch in front of the relaxing  
fire. He picked up a book from the coffee table in front of him. Every house had books on their  
founders and the school, so Draco picked up one on Salazar. He started to flip through the old  
yellow pages of the book and stopped on a page about his history. No one knew much about the  
past of any of the founders, he was surprised there was even a whole page. He started to read  
around the middle of the page.  
Salazar was born the prince of the Northern lands, living in what used to be Old  
North Castle, and which is now Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. His  
Father Dredrolis Slytherin and mother Marrille were forced from their castle  
when they were attacked in the dead of night. Salazar escaped into the forest and  
lived there for years until the Easterners left his home. They claim that there was  
a haunting of the castle by old members of it's court and left when the ghosts  
started to misbehave. Salazar reclaimed his birth-given home and gave it over to  
the other founders and himself to create Hogwarts for the magicaly gifted  
children where it now stands invisable in to the muggle eye somewhere is  
Scotland.  
Draco torn a piece of thread form his robes and placed it on the page and shut the book. He had  
learned his lesson about that, he had to tell Harry in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Go up to your room you silly thing~  
  
'I really don't want to actually'  
  
~Well you better, you're mine now~  
  
'Really, did you buy me? I don't remember selling myself to anyone'  
  
~Ha Ha, funny girl, you'd better listen to me, I'm in charge of you now. Trust me~  
  
'Why should I? You haven't really proven yourself trustworthy by taking over my body and all'  
  
~SILENCE YOU INFERIOR BEING!! YOU ARE NOW MINE!! I CONTROL YOUR EVERY  
WORD EVERY ACTION!!!!~  
  
Hermione arched her back in extreme pain. She screamed out and fell to the cold stone of the  
common room.  
  
~See what I mean?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's really short, but I needed this in here. I needed to get it in. There is more to chapter six, well  
the really chapter six, but I wanted the ending up, since Garry ate the rest f mine. I know I  
shouldn't blame the computer, he's just a machine, but he's not a very bright machine, isn't that  
right Garry??? Ok, well more up soon. Fun with powers! Ooooo. I shall see you all in the land of  
LA!!!  
  
~THE MIDNIGHT GREMLIN 


	7. Power Surge

OK, SO THIS ONE IS REALLY CHAPTER 6, EVEN THOUGH IT SAYS 7......ok, WELL,  
WE HAVE TO BLAME GARRY FOR THAT ONE. SO, HERE IT IS, CHAPTER, 6, NOT  
SEVEN. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING, JUST INCLUDE YOUR  
E-MAIL ADDRESS IN YOU REVIEW, YOU KNOW, LIKE ALWAYS, I'M ALWAYS  
HAPPY TO ANSWER ANYTHING..OK, SO ON WITH THE SHOW....OH!!! I have to  
apologize for the horrible spelling in chapter 5, I thought that I had spell checked it, but now I can  
see that I didn't. I am very sorry, it won't happen again. Also I never had any indication of  
when reading starts and when reading ends. On Garry's screen it looked indented, but it isn't  
when I posted it. Oops! Sorry about that one too. I have noticed that I haven't been putting  
disclaimers on these, so here it is, for all of the ones I've forgotten. I OWN NOTHING!!! Please  
don't sue me. I'm only a poor High School student. Oh, and I borrowed the hand and mind  
magic from the made for TV movie (I sound like Mary Catherine Galager from SNL) Merlin.   
Yeah, that's the sort of magic they use, so I kind of stole that, but DON"T SUE ME NBC!!! I  
don't own much, just the idea, and everything about and that has happened to Geray. I also own  
the word peterbedly. I kinda made it up.....Ok, that's all with the disclaiming and such Alrighty,  
here it is. Cheerio!!  
  
~THE MIDNIGHT GREMLIN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 (7)  
  
  
She worked her hard. Geray had never strained herself so much in her entire life. Professor  
Sinistra was a hard teacher to learn anything from. Sinistra came from a long line of Witches who  
used hand magic, but she never let anyone know. Dumbledore had come to her to become  
Geray's tutor on the subject. She pushed Geray past what she thought she could do, and now had  
left that lying in the dust.  
  
"I want that rope burnt all the way. I don't want a half-assed job with it." She bellowed across  
Geray's chambers. There was a rope tied from one end of them room to the next, and Geray had  
to use her powers of fire to burn the rope through. SO far she had fire stretching all the way  
across it, but She had to focus her energy on all of the little molecules inside of the rope for it to  
burn all the way to ashes. It a single second of obtaining that thought there was a line of ashes  
across the floor in her room. Geray breathed with exhaustion and sat down on her bed nursing  
her burnt hands. This was the sixth rope she had gone through today. Her hands were blistered  
from conjuring so much fire. Sinistra wanted her to work with her most powerful element first,  
then she would have her move into the wonders of electricity, water, earth, and dimensions.  
  
"Good job today, I can tell you're tired, I'll leave you now with your other tutor, the one getting  
you caught up with the other students your age."  
  
"Alright, thank you Professor."  
  
"Your welcome my dear" She said as she walked out of the room leaving Geray once again,  
alone.  
  
Geray looked across her room to a candle sitting on her table. She knew that eventually she was  
going to have to move from hand magic to doing mind magic, so she thought that maybe she  
should start exploring her powers now. She focused, with her eyes closed, on the little burnt wick  
on the cream colored candle. In her mind she pictured a tiny flame burning on the candle. She  
focused all of her energy onto every molecule of the flame, wick and candle, the shot her eyes  
open  
with a bolt. A ring of fire shot out from her direction engulfing the entire room in flames. She  
heard some one mutter a spell, and the flames went out. She looked over to were the noise came  
from and Professor Dumbledore was standing there.  
  
"I have told few, but I have my own ways of being invisible." Geray stared shocked at the man  
who had just spoken to her. "Well my dear, I'll have to inform Sinistra of your progress without  
her. Next time, try focusing on sending the wisp, not just the fire." Geray nodded, "Now, shall  
we begin?"  
  
"Begin sir?"  
  
"Yes" He said as he walked over to her little wooden desk near the window. He tapped the stone  
wall in the corner near the window and it opened up to be a storage closet of some sort. He went  
thumbed along and stopped at a section labeled 'Transfiguration' and pulled out one of the seven  
books there. "Come along" He said  
  
"Are you going to be my tutor?" Geray asked  
  
"Yes. You don't really think that there is anyone else qualified enough to get you up to date in  
such a sort amount of time. Now come here, we have lots of work to do."  
  
Geray did what she was told and sat own at her desk while the Greatest wizard alive gave her  
private lessons. She couldn't be happier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What Draco?" Harry called across the hallway.  
  
"I've got something to show you!!" He said running towards him. The two were heading down  
to lunch that morning, since both of them slept in rather late, and missed breakfast altogether.   
Harry walked over to where Draco was running to and they met half-way.   
  
"What is it?" He said in more of a whisper this time.  
  
"I've found something"  
  
"What???" Harry said with his eyes getting bigger with excitement  
  
"I'll have to show you somewhere private.....Come on." He said pulling Harry down the stairs  
towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
"What are you doing Draco? I can't go down there!"  
  
"Nobody is there, now stop being a prat and come on" He pulled him up to the common room  
door, which was what looked like a normal wall. "Salazar wasn't very unique."Draco said staring  
at the sad wall. He didn't know that Harry and Ron had been here once before, in their second  
year to question Draco to find out if he was the heir of Slytherin. "Have you ever seen the  
Ravenclaw entrance is like through a pool of water that dosen't really get you wet. Sure I've never  
seen it, but that's what Pansy told me once. She's full of shit now that I think about it, anyway,  
Down with Gryffindor."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Snape was pissed when we lost to you guys last match, so that's the password" Draco said  
innocently  
  
"Oh" Harry said with a look of rage in his eye still. He had always been very proud of his house.  
  
The two stepped into the green common room and Draco led Harry over to the coffee table near  
the fireplace.   
  
"Take a look at this." He said with a smirk on his face. Harry picked up the book and read  
through it, then looked back up at Draco with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Do you know what this means?"  
  
"Yeah, that the hot chick with the super cool powers in gonna be in MY house"  
  
"NO! She is the direct relation of the most evil wizard of ALL time!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO!! She could realize horrors onto this school nobody has ever seen before!! This could mean  
the end of Hogwarts all together!! This could be like...an APOCALYPSE on the school!!!"  
  
"Oh, and that's bad right?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"We should go and talk to Dumbledore." Draco said solemnly  
  
"YEAH!" Harry said peturbedly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat quietly on her bed alone in her room.. The shutters were closed and the room was  
extremely dark. She got up, but it wasn't her getting up. There was a glazed look in her eye, and  
she never blinked. She walked over to Lavender's trunk and opened it up, pulling out some  
candles and a black cloth. She placed them on the floor in a circle on top of the black cloth.  
  
~Yes, that's right. Good little minion~  
  
'Why are you making me do this' Hermione thought with struggle.  
  
~Because I need someone, and somebody close to her would be even better.~  
  
'I don't want to help you, you bastard, GET OUT OF MY HEAD'  
  
~ I don't think so~  
  
Hermione jumped as a shock of electricity shot through her body 'You ass'  
  
~Now, now, we'll need to wash that mouth out with soap~  
  
'Ha, Ha, very funny'  
  
~No I mean it~  
  
Hermione walked over to the girls bathroom and shoved a bar of soap down her throat. She  
started to choke and couldn't breath. She let out a piercing scream and Ron came running in the  
door.  
  
"Herm? Oh my god!" He yelled and ran to her aid. He yanked the soap bar out of her mouth and  
she passed out on his lap. The two of them lay together on the floor until Hermione came back  
to.  
  
"Thanks" She said meekly.  
  
"No problem. Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione started to twitch a little bit. "He's gone! He's gone!!"  
  
"Herm are you Ok?" Ron asked with a puzzled look towards his estranged friend.  
  
"He's left, well at least for now.....Oh god, he can't come back....He can't come back " She said  
and started to cry. Ron picked up his friends who was losing her mental stability and carried her  
all the way to the hospital wing. He didn't even notice the set-up of the ceremony lying on the  
floor near her bed. 


	8. Lollipop, Lollipop, O, Lolli-Lollipop! (...

Got Questions about all of this madness? Send them to me. I'm a good author, and if the  
beautiful people who read my works, wish to ask questions of me, then they may, go right ahead.   
Ok, I don't have much to say about this. Everything should be coming together sooner or later. I  
own nothing, I am worthless, J.K is a god! Alright then. Here it is ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 7 (8)  
  
  
Ron sat in he infirmary at the bedside of Hermione. He stroked her hair as she shuddered and  
twitched. How could this of happened to the brightest witch in the school? She was sleeping  
now....Ron hoped it was peaceful.  
  
It wasn't. Hermione was having the oddest dream. A dark figure emerged from the forest. His  
eyes were glowing bright green. But they weren't a kind green like Harry's, they were entirely  
green, no black, no white, just green, and they glowed, light a muggle light in the dark. He came  
out of the forest and swept across the grounds. Behind him, everything fell to darkness. He  
broke the doors of the castle down and sent everyone away screaming. Harry and Ron stood up  
while she ducked out of the way of something he shot at them. Ron fell to the floor, and then  
Harry was attacked by something else. There was another man standing there too, but this one,  
Hermione knew. His red eyes burning towards Harry as he came after him. Harry leaped out of  
the way and suddenly out of nowhere, a bolt of white light shot across the Great Hall. It ripped  
open the sky and suddenly everything was normal again.  
  
Ron looked down at the sleeping girl. He prayed to a God that he never knew that she would be  
alright. He thought about going and getting Harry, but he didn't want to leave Hermione's side.   
He stroked her hair again and he didn't say a word. Just stared at her for the longest time, by her  
side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lemon Drop!! Damn it why isn't it opening?!?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"We've got to get someone!"  
  
"I Know!!"  
  
"What is all this commotion?" Said a oily voice behind them. Harry and Draco turned around  
only  
to come face to face with Snape.  
  
"Hello sir" Draco said sweetly, sucking up, like always  
  
"Potter! What did you do now?"  
  
"Nothing Professor, I was just coming to see Professor Dumbledore. It's rather urgent"  
  
"The Headmaster is busy now."  
  
"With what?" Draco shot in  
  
"Mind you business Malfoy, go back to your common room."  
  
"No sir I'm here with Potter."  
  
"What?" Snape said with a twisted look on his face, he clearly hadn't expected Draco to refuse to  
do what he had told him, AND to be here with Harry Potter.  
  
"Please sir, we need to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Fine." Snape turned to the little statue saying "Lollipop"  
  
The three of them walked up the stairs to Dumbledores office. When they entered they found  
Dumbledore only writing something at his desk. Harry stared daggers at Snape. He only said  
that Dumbledore was busy so that Harry couldn't see him. Fawkes sailed over they're heads and  
landed on Harry's shoulder just as Dumbledore looked up.  
  
"Hello all. Come in, sit down." He said warmly  
  
The two boys sat, but Snape stood in the corner. "Now, what is it this time?" Dumbledore asked  
with a smile on his face.  
  
"You tell him Draco, you found it" Harry said smiling at Draco. He smiled back  
  
"Sir, I was reading the other night, and I found this in the book on Salazar. It says that Dredrolis  
was the father of Salazar, but didn't Geray say that, that was the name of her father too? It also  
mentions North Castle, and Geray said that it was where she had come from. What is the big  
secret behind all of this?  
  
"Well, I would tell you boys, but I don't know myself. I've been trying to figure all of this out  
since Geray has arrived here. This is really none of your business though boys. Don't worry  
about it. Now, I must return to her. She is going to have another lesson before the day s through.   
It amazing though boys, she had already mastered first year everything, in one lesson this  
morning. I think she may take Miss Granger out of the running for Head Girl next year. She is  
extremely bright, and eager to learn. Now run along boys, don't worry about this, I'll have it all  
figured out in no time." He said with a smile on his face. Harry and Draco looked at each other  
with looks of disappointment on their faces. They both got up, and Draco took the book off of  
Dumbledores desk, and they walked out of the room. Snape stepped towards Dumbledores desk.  
  
"Sir, what is going on, surely you don't mean that you haven't a clue."  
  
"Severus, If I knew, I would have told them. I don't lie to my students. If you asking if I don't  
have a clue in the world what is going on, well, I don't have a clue in the world what is going on.  
All I know is that something dark is at work here. And I know that Geray is the Key to getting  
rid of it. Good day Severus."  
  
"Good day Headmaster" Snape said as he was left all alone in Dumbledores office as he brushed  
past him on his way out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate him"  
  
"Who Dumbledore?"  
  
"No! I think Dumbledore is great, Snape is a giant git though"  
  
" I know" Draco said quietly  
  
"I thought you liked him?"  
  
"I only like him, because I have to like him. He was friends with Father, and now that Fathers  
gone, I can speak freely of him. Do you have any idea what it's like to have everything you do  
controlled by your father?"  
  
"I couldn't say, seeing as that I lost mine when I was one"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, everything I did, everything I said, had to be approved by him. I wasn't free to  
be Draco, I was just Lucius' son. He picked out what I wore, who I was friends with, who I could  
like...But now that the bastard is gone and dead, I can do what I want. But after so many years of  
shelter, it's hard to be me again. It's hard to be my own person, I still feel like he's hovering over  
me, like a giant vulture, and I can't escape it. I can't get away from him. I would speak out,  
would drop those goons that call themselves my friends, but he's still here, he's still making my  
choices after he's dead. I feel like I'll never escape his shadow for as long as I live. Even when  
It's been years later, I'll still be controlled by his memory. But, I think I'm getting better, I mean,  
being friends with you, trying to help someone, liking Hermio-" Then Draco stopped.  
  
"You like Hermione??" Harry asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes you do. He he he....I know or a fact that she likes you back"  
  
"What?" He said with happiness in his eyes, and the start of a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm like her brother, she tells me almost everything, and what she doesn't tell me, I figure out. I  
know her better then anyone, and I know she likes you back."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really"  
  
"Cool"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron stroked her long bushy hair and pushed it behind her quivering ear. If only she'd wake up he  
thought to himself. He felt so bad for ignoring her and Harry for the past week or so. It was just  
that, He figured out that she liked Draco. Anyone who was close friends with her would have.   
She was always staring at him from the table, always looking his way in Potions, trying to sit as  
close to him as possible. And what was worse was that he'd noticed that Draco liked her back.   
He would glance over at him during potions and see him looking her way seconds after she'd stop  
looking his. Always looking up from his food to glance at her for a quick moment. It was the  
worst when he walked into the library and found them all sitting together. He wasn't mad at  
Harry, just that Harry had let them get so close to each other, when he knew that she like him.   
He knew everything. He was good at picking things up that others couldn't. But he just lost his  
mind that day seeing everything that he had worked for gone. What they didn't know was that  
Ron was going to ask her out that day, but he couldn't after he looked at her looking at Draco. It  
was too much.........but now....he had her all to himself, to watch over until she was better. His  
poor Hermione.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now do you understand why Ron was all funky people? It's called hormones...Yeah.....Alrighty, I  
don't want to hear any bitching about this.....Why'd you do that about Ron.....Your questions are  
answered, yes I do realize that I can't just drop him out of the story, that isn't right...I mean he's  
Ron, I love Ron. But anyway, it was kinda a fun Love shape thing to do (Aislin, I'm not stealing  
your words, we did that together) Any-who, There it is. Do not be angry, that's the way it is,  
OK? Good. I'm sorry that it's so short, I realized that my stuff keeps getting shorter and shorter.   
Sorry, about that, but HEY, i get more stuff up that way, and sooner too, which is good fro my  
avid readers. Alright, I shall see you all in the land of La. Good night everybody!!  
  
Remember, questions? Send 'em  
  
~THE MIDNIGHT GREMLIN  
  
  
  
  



	9. Simple Soft Snow

I own nothing, I am merely a user of the supreme goodness that are the Harry Potter series, by the  
lovely jK Rowling. :o)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Geray sat alone in her room with a book in her hand. Arithmacy. She stared at the pages, and  
started to jot things down with her quill as quickly as possible. Professor Dumbledore was to give  
her a exam on it today. He said she was rapidly moving along, and in such a short amount of  
time.   
  
"Hello dear" He said as he stood in the doorway of her room. She turned and looked at the kind  
old man, and gracefully got up and walked to him, curtsying when she got there. "No need my  
dear" He said as he went to the desk and placed a piece of parchment there. "There is your exam.   
After this one, you'll be able to start with all sorts of normal classes for people your age." He said  
with a smile. She eagerly sat down, and started writing rapidly across the page. In less then five  
minutes she was done, and handed the papers to Dumbledore.  
  
"Did I do well sir?" She asked sweetly  
  
"Perfect..." Dumbledore said with shock "Just like all of the other ones." He walked out of her  
room without saying another word, simply staring at the pages.  
  
Geray lay back on her bed, and stared out at the falling snow outside. 'How?' she asked herself  
as she fell into a sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ron?" Said a groggy Hermione. He ran from the other side of the room and stood over her,  
looking down into her honey eyes.  
  
"Morning" he said with a goofy smile.  
  
"What on Earth happened?"   
  
"You nearly passed out in the common room after choking, and, you were babbling about  
something. Madam Pomfrey did some tests on you while you were sleeping, and there is no  
brain damage, so she kinda doesn't know what's wrong with you." He said rather quickly  
  
"What do you mean she doesn't know what's wrong with me!" She said sitting up in her bed.   
  
"She....I don't know..."he said with a sigh  
  
"So...how long am I stuck here?" She asked with a heavy heart.  
  
"Don't know....probably 'til she figures it out"   
  
"Great" She murmured  
  
"Is there anything I could get you?" He asked, trying to be of some help.  
  
"Um.....a book?" She said smiling at him  
  
"How did I know"  
  
"You're good like that" She said smiling. Ron got up and left the room. He was helping her, and  
anything he could do for Hermione right now, well, that was good. At least until she said  
something that bothered him....  
  
*~*~*  
  
~I know what's wrong with you~ said the tauntingly evil voice that echoed through Hermione's  
mind ~And I can help too, all you have to do is serve me~ it said slickly  
  
'Don't you think I've seen these sorts of movies before?' Hermione thought to the thing in her  
mind 'I am muggle-born, I know what will happen. I'll say yes, and I'll become your faithful  
servant, murder all of my friends, and eventually bring destruction onto Hogwarts  
  
~I shouldn't have picked the smartest witch in the class....~ Said the voice, under it's breath, that  
is, if a singular voice as breath....  
  
'Besides, I consider myself a good person.' Hermione though smugly  
  
~Really?~ It asked cynically  
  
'Yes!' She exclaimed. The voice had insulted her. She was starting to loathe it even more.  
  
~What about the time you ran away from home when you were seven because your parents  
wouldn't buy you that new school dress?~  
  
'How did you know about that?' She asked in shock. Not that it was the worst thing in the world  
to do, but the fact that a voice in her head knew, well, that was just odd.  
  
~I'm in your head Miss on top of the class. Some people, just no common sense~ The voice  
though exasperated  
  
'Excuse yourself! I have a ton of common sense!'  
  
~The how come you didn't figure that since I'm in your brain, I can see all of the things that have  
ever been processed by your brain. Oh, and what about the time you needed money so badly that  
you stole it from the jar in your parents room?~  
  
Hermione didn't think a word. It was just borrowing!  
  
~You deary dear, you are a lot more evil then even you can think. What about all of those times  
you have broken the rules for Ron, and Harry?~  
  
'But we were doing the right thing!!!'   
  
~But whether your doing the right thing or not, it is a sin to go against the rules.~  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Hermione screamed out-loud just as Ron walked into the room  
holding a giant bok in his hands.  
  
"Hermione? Are you feeling alright?" He asked, giving her an odd look  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Er....I brought your book" He said raising an eyebrow, and pushing the book over to her. He  
didn't want to get to close, for fear she may rip his arm off.  
  
She mumbled something as she took it in her hands.  
  
"It's Hogwarts, A History. I thought it was your favorite, so I brought it down along with your  
Ancient Runes book, and Arithmacy. I thought you might want to do something, or, yeah..." He  
said slumping into the chair beside her, his long gangly legs sticking out all over the place.  
  
"Thanks, I guess...."  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" He said leaning forward, and looking into her frightened  
eyes.  
  
"Um......" She though for a moment. Telling Ron would make her seem weak, she couldn't be a  
helpless little girl in front of him. She was the only girl in the dream team of Harry and Co, and  
she was automatically thought of as weak for being that way. How could she expose the truth on  
that even more? "Nothing"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Er.......yes..." She said looking down at her hands, as she wrung them around.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here?" He asked, hoping the answer would be yes  
  
"Um....well, no Ron, go help Harry"  
  
"With what?" He asked confused  
  
"With the whole Geray thing....shit!"  
  
"What Geray thing!" He asked feeling completely left out.  
  
"Well...um..nothing, nothing at all, just go talk to him, I...Oh I feel a faint coming on!" She said  
satirically  
  
She fell back onto her bed, in an extremely dramatic position, and opened one eye to look at him.   
He was standing above her, with his arms crossed, and an eyebrow cocked up. He sighed and  
smiled, then turned and left the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry sat in the Library with his head in his hands. There was nothing in the whole damn place  
that had any information that helped. So far he knew this. She was first taught by some sort of  
Dark Wizard, and, her father's name was the same as the Father of Salazar Slytherin. Also, when  
she first woke, she had wanted to know where North Castle was, and Hogwarts was supposedly  
North Castle. And in the Book Draco had read, it said North Castle was Sytherin's castle.  
  
It seemed to be, that she was related to Salazar Slytherin. But that wasn't possible. How could  
somebody so good, be related to a jerk like that?  
  
"Hey" said a voice from across the Library.  
  
Harry Looked up, and pushed a piece of jet black hair from in front of his eyes. He snapped the  
book shut, that was nestled in-between his Indian style legs in one of the comfy chairs in the back.   
Ron came walking towards hm acting as if nothing had ever happened between them.  
  
"First of all" He said as he sat down across from harry in another chair, " I would like to  
apologize for being such a git the past few days. It was just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well....I was on my way to ask Hermione out, and, well I thought you knew I liked her...and"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Yes, well, I thought that if you knew I liked her, and she liked Draco, and all of that crazy stuff,  
that would try to keep Draco away from her, A, because he's evil, and B, because I liked  
Hermione, and I know Draco likes her as well" He said letting out a giant breath of air, after  
saying that all quite fast  
  
"Well...I would have, but Dumbledore wanted us to work on this..project...see..and..." Harry said  
being very uncomfortable, seeing that he wasn't supposed to tell him anything about it, but it was  
Ron.... " Ok, here it is, don't tell Dumbledore I told you though. Do you remember that thing  
that was brought into his office when we were having that prefects meeting?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well...see...It had a person in it"  
  
"Eww, how old was that thing!! Ewww" He said shuddering and squishing his face  
  
"No, see, the person wasn't dead." Ron looked at Harry for a moment, then he continued. "See,  
she had been put to sleep, you know, like that Sleeping Beauty story?"  
  
"You mean the story of Bertha the Brute that some silly Wizards turned into a 'fairy tale' to get  
rich?"  
  
"Um...yeah...tell me about that one later..." Harry said confused  
  
"Sure" Ron said off handedly  
  
"Ok, well, she was in their, and Flitwick woke her from this primitive charm, and see, there was,  
and well, she woke up..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..her name is Geray, she was the one we had with us the other day and yeah..."  
  
"So, what are you doing about it?"  
  
"Well, see, she said she was the first witch ever, and well, she had some really cool powers, and  
well, it was just, yeah, and, yeah"  
  
"Could you vague that up a bit?"  
  
"Shut it"   
  
After a moment of silence between the two, "Are we ok again?" Ron asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Of course. I never wanted to be mad at you in the first place, but I guess you have two good  
reasons to be mad at me" He said letting his head hang.  
  
"I forgive you, none of it was your fault, nobody ever wants to disobey Dumbldore"  
  
"Wait, don't we do it all of the time?"  
  
"Yeah...well, I still forgive you" Ron said grining  
  
"Ok, good." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, now that I know what's been going on with you, I should tell you what's been going on with  
me..." He said, a little bit ashamed for not letting Harry know about Hermione.  
  
"What?" He said looking eager to know  
  
"Well....Hermione is in the hospital wing"  
  
"What!?!" He said jumping up from his seat, and starting to exit the room  
  
"Wait Harry! Wait!!!!" He screamed grabbing his friends shoulder. "Listen to me, please" He said  
looking into Harry's eyes. He could see how worried about her he was, "We'll walk and talk"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco sat alone in his common room. Outside he could see the snow. Falling...quietly...not a  
sound....just, falling. He closed his eyes and let the bright light outside glow on his eye lids. He  
sighed, and breathed heavily. Who was he? Who is Draco Malfoy, actually, what was Draco  
Malfoy. He barely deserved to be considered a real person. His past was nought but tears, and  
unhappiness. What happened? Where was his heart, his soul, his own mind? Had they been  
taken, was he just a pawn? He didn't know anymore, He didn't know anything anymore. It had  
been too long under his fathers tight hand, and now, he didn't know who he was. Was he really  
anything?  
  
He buried his head in his hands, and let a single cold tear fall down his cheek for his lost soul.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Geray sat in her room staring out onto the grounds, completely bored. There was a forest out  
there, she could go do something there, and nobody would see her. She got up off of her bed,  
and went to the wardrobe in her room She pulled a thick, gray fur lined cloak, and she swung it  
over her shoulders. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, and picked up a pair of gloves  
as well, and placed them on her hands. She left the room with the invisibility cloak over her, and  
walked down the stairs and finally out onto the snow covered grounds.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco, still in the cold common room alone, started to look out the window again, and saw a few  
imprints into the snow. As if somebody had walked on it already. But then, he saw some more,  
as if a person was walking, and couldn't be seen. Geray.  
  
Now, there was someone as lost as him. She didn't know where she was, or anything about  
anything anymore. It was as if her past was worthless, and somehow, Draco felt his was too. In a  
quick instant he grabbed his black cloak, and ran down to meet her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Maybe I could find Quicksilver' Geray thought to herself as she walked along in the cold. She  
trudged along a bit more until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around,  
grabbing her attacker by the throat.   
  
"Whoa!!" Yelled Draco has he fell backwards into the snow.  
  
"Oh!" She said, as she dropped the cloak to the ground, and ran to help him up. "Oh dear, I am  
ever so sorry" She said, leaning forward, and offering him a hand. He looked up at her with his  
cold eyes, then smiled a smirk, and took her hand.   
  
"Nice reaction" He said brushing some snow off of him.  
  
"I am so sorry Draco" She said, helping brush some off of his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok" He said a little sternly, holding up his hand. She stopped and back away, holding herself  
very inwardly. "You should put that back on" He said coldly, glancing at the cloak on the ground  
  
"Oh!" She said, dropping to the ground, and grabbing it, and through it over her. "Thank you"  
Said a voice from nowhere. "I'm going to take a walk in the woods, would you like to come  
along?" She asked sweetly  
  
"Um..." Draco really didn't like the Forbidden Forest. Day or Night.  
  
"You don't have to if your frightened" her voice said sweetly. Draco immediately took this as an  
insult, and felt his bravery was under questioning.  
  
"Of course I'm coming!" He said striding forward.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe you should put this on as well, since I don't think that students are supposed to  
be in there"  
  
"Then how come you get to be going?" He asked her sharply, and crossing his arms, and leaning  
back a bit.   
  
"Well" She said, poking her face through the cloak, so it floated in mid-air "This used to all be  
mine, and I know that forest better then the Groundskeeper" A smile floated across her face, and  
a sparkle glimmered in her eyes, as she poked her face back in, and opened up the cloak for Draco  
to get under as well. He stepped under, and they started walking. Draco felt much more safe now  
that Geray was with him. Silly as that may be, but she must have known the grounds well, they  
were hers.  
  
They made their way into the depths of the forest, and she took the cloak off of them.  
  
"I doubt they'll be able to see this far in" She said smiling at Draco, who was frantically looking  
around. He looked back her way, and smiled, a tiny smile, as well.  
  
They walked on, side by side, Draco looking back and forth quickly from side to side, and Geray  
simply hopping over fallen logs covered with perfect white snow, and rivers frozen with the  
winters cold. She grabbed at an icicle, and sucked on the end of it. Draco watched her, intrigued  
at her internal beauty. She was a pure person, and her beauty was truly all emanating from her  
heart.   
  
"Where are we going?" He asked her as she hopped up onto a rock, and spun around on her toes,  
then jumped back off.  
  
"On a journey back into my memory" She said quietly, glancing off to the side, then falling into  
him, and looking right into is eyes, centimeters from them. He backed up a bit, shocked from her  
falling into him, and brushed himself off again. She laughed as she turned swiftly, her hair spinning  
around her body, and then following her, as if it were a separate entity. She took flouncing steps,  
her tiny feet, leaving odd patterns of prints in the snow. Draco simply walked behind her,  
muttering about how cold it was, and kept his shoulders hunched, and his hands in his pockets.  
  
Geray suddenly stopped, and Draco bumped into her back. She turned swiftly "Where is your  
happiness?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
Draco, shocked at the nature of the question, shrugged his shoulders, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You aren't enjoying yourself" She said looking into his cold eyes. Then she gasped, and backed  
quickly away from him. A shocked expression came across her face, as she stumbled backwards,  
and fell into the snow. Draco, seeing this, went to help her up, and offered her a hand,  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She screamed.  
  
Draco backed away in shock because of her odd reaction. She started to try to find a way up  
with her hands behind her, but she never broke eye contact with Draco's cold steel. She  
scrambled to her feet, and ran off, deeper into the forest, leaving Draco standing in the forest  
alone in a clearing filled with snow, soft snow, falling around him, as he realized how lost he was  
without her guidance.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few things, for those of you who have been reading this, I'm not truly back, I just needed to  
write something different for once. Another thing, I had made Draco too nice before. He isn't  
nice. He a jerk, and a person just can't change that quickly, so, I tried to bring back some of his  
normal coldness, but I left some sort of feeling in there as well.  
  
Another thing. For those who have read my previous chapters, I can't spell, I would like to  
apologize, and please forgive me. I will not have as many typos ever again.  
  
Stupid Mr. Gunnar, he gotten me and symbolism freakifyed, so, I started putting it in my own  
writing. Curses.  
  
Anywhoo, I shall stop blabbing now, and let you get on with the review. Thank you for picking  
this story bac up, even after so long. :o)  
  
~Grem 


	10. Love is Cold?

Disclaimer: I am nothing, I merely use the amazing ideas of jK Rowling. She is a god!!! LESS  
THEN 50 DAYS!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Draco stood as the snow fell softly on his white-blonde hair. Every hint of his body indicated a  
glacial sense. From his cold eyes, to even his colder heart. But, yet he stood, outside as the snow  
fell around him, dancing to the rhythm of the wind. Twirling, leaping, cavorting around him. He  
looked down to the snow covered ground, then walked over to a frozen brook that was hidden  
behind a fallen log. He pushed a lock of his hair back, and glanced into the water. He looked at  
is face, running a dragon-skinned glove down the side of his face. He then took his fingers,  
and pulled the area around his eyes out, to get a better look at them. What had she seen? He  
snorted out a puff of warm air into the frozen landscape, then slowly turned around, and tried to  
find his way back to the castle. If she wanted to run away from him, there was no use in him  
going after her. Besides, he was cold.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hermione?" Harry whispered into his friends ear, as he pushed a lock of her hair back. She had  
passed out again according to Madam Pomfrey, and now, Harry sat by her side, as Ron stood  
behind him, looming over the both of them, as he tried to coax her back to the real world again  
  
Hermione on the other hand was dreaming once again.  
  
She was in a maze, and she had a thick heavy necklace on, with a silver chain, and a ruby and  
emerald embedded in it. She was trying to feel her way along in the darkness, and tripped over a  
log, in the normally perfectly flat maze, made of stone, yet there was a log there. She walked  
further along, lost in the darkness, and then saw a giant book, coming at her, flapping its pages, as  
if to swallow her whole. She ran in the other direction, and the necklace seemed to make her go  
faster. She glanced behind her, and the book was gone, but when she turned around again, and  
there was a tiny, sad looking gray dragon sitting in the corner. She walked over to it, and tried to  
stroke it's head, but it didn't know what to do, so it slunk back, away into the darkness. As she  
wondered about the dragon, or why she would even bother a dragon, she was smacked in the  
head my a silver and green light, and what sounded like high pitched screaming.  
  
"AH!" She screamed briefly, as she shot up, smacking Harry in the head in the process. He fell  
back in the chair, and rubbed his head, as Ron went to tend Hermione  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked frantically as he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-" She was shaking  
and breathing heavily.  
  
"Stop!" Ron yelled frantically at her repetitive and speedy responses. He shook her shoulders  
again, and she let her head fall back, her mouth wide open, and her consciousness lost.  
  
"Smooth" Harry said, hurrying, getting up to get Madam Pomfrey  
  
"I didn't mean to, I-" He sighed, what was the use trying to explain his love for her, and his fear  
every time she was in danger, and her frantic responses pushed him over the edge.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Geray sat in the forest, crouching, with her knees up at her chest, up against a rock. The snow fell  
around her in soft flakes, adorning her beautiful long dark-brown hair with tiny white flakes. Her  
eyelids even had a few white spots on them. Her eyes though, were constantly moving. They  
darted back and forth, rapidly scanning the grounds, looking for a sign that Draco was coming.   
He couldn't come. She wouldn't let it happen, not again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Great, and she has the cloak, now that oaf is going to get up my butt about being in the forest,  
then I'll have to spend Christmas in the toilets, scrubbing till my bloody arm falls off" Draco  
grumbled to himself, as he neared the light of the clear grounds. He exited the forest, and walked  
swiftly across the grounds, that now had many sets of footprints in them, but he walked fast, with  
his head down, and his shoulders hunched.   
  
" M'sta. Malfoy?" Called Hagrid from across the grounds. "Were Yu, in da For'est?"   
  
"No" He said stiffly, then continued walking without giving Hagrid another look. He quickly  
walked up the stairs, and in through the front doors. He took his cloak off, and placed it over his  
arm. He went into the Great Hall for some dinner, then he was going to retire to his empty room,  
and not speak to anyone until classes started again in a few days.   
  
"Draco!" Bellowed a angered Professor Snape.  
  
"Yes sir?" He asked turning to face him. 'He should really wash his hair' Draco thought to  
himself as the vulture walked speedily over to him.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy" He said with the angry tone he normally used when talking to Harry "The other  
day-"  
  
'Oh great' thought Draco 'Now he's going to bother me with the Potter incident'  
  
"The Other day you were with Mr. Potter. Have you been spending time with him since Mr.  
Crabbe, and Mr. Golye are not around?"  
  
"Sir, you have seen me everyday, sitting alone at the table. Would you care to push my misery  
further?" He said coolly   
  
Snape was taken aback by his students sudden find of a backbone. "Well then..." He said trailing  
off, and exiting the Hall, leaving Draco to his own devices. He walked to the table, where only a  
few people were there, he was a little late anyway. He plopped down at a seat, and placed his  
cloak on the spot next to him. He felt so out of it as he sat amongst laughter and joy all of them  
knowing that Christmas was right around the corner. Where was his happiness?  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Shut it Ron" Harry said as his friends laughed at him from across the room  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'm trying to fix it as best I can!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she was icing his  
bruised nose from the Hermione attack.   
  
"Shut it!!!" He exclaimed as Ron continued to laugh wholeheartedly, eventually falling off of his  
chair, he gained a brief shocked expression, then continuing to laugh some more.   
  
"There!" She said as she poked his nose with her wand, and it became perfectly normal again.  
"Now, I think you should spend the night." She said looking Harry in the eye  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I think you just need some company" He said smiling, then hopping off the  
table. She then bustled off into her back room, and Harry met up with Ron once again.  
  
"You got smacked by a girl, and she wasn't even really awake." He said chuckling  
  
"Yes, Ha, Ha, Ha" Harry said cynically  
  
But Ron continued to laugh as Harry slumped down once again in the chair beside Hermione.  
  
"Guys?" A meek voice called  
  
Both of the guys who had, just a moment ago been laughing, suddenly turned as quickly as they  
could, and just about jumped on top of her, to get as close as possible to their best friend.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, who was slumping forward in the chair, so that his arms leaned on the bed  
  
"Feeling better?" Ron asked timidly, who was leaning forward, but standing behind Harry.  
  
"Nope, not really. But I'm glad you guys are here, so Harry, find anything new?"  
  
"Always on top of the game aren't you Herm?" He said smiling and leaning on folded arms.  
  
"But of course, if I wasn't, then I wouldn't be like me" She said smiling. The happy light in her  
eyes seemed missing, as if her troubled mind had something else hiding back there.  
  
"What's wrong" Harry sad sternly this time  
  
Hermione was taken aback by such a forward question. It hadn't fit what they were talking about  
at all. But then again, Harry picked up on everything, whether he let you know that he knew was  
another thing altogether.  
  
"I can't tell you" She said docilely  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked  
  
"Because its stupid"  
  
"Hermione" Harry said, "Take a look around you" Hermione glanced up, and only saw the  
perfectly white walls of the infirmary, "You're in the Infirmary"  
  
"Good job Harry. You finally learned what it's called"  
  
"No, not that" he said smiling a bit "You're sick, and we don't know what's wrong with you.   
Anything that's bothering you can help right now." He said calmly  
  
"Yeah Hermione, please?" Ron said, and then got down on his knees, and crawled forward "I  
shall even kiss your feet Oh Queen, that is if you tell us!"  
  
She chuckled, then kicked her foot out from under the sheet, and conked him in the nose.  
  
"Ow" He said, grabbing his nose  
  
"You big baby, it wasn't even that hard."   
  
"Hermione" Harry said sternly. She turned back from the goofy Ron, and came face to face with  
Harry again. She looked deep into his face, the cracks and lines of his face, the scar hidden  
beneath his bands, and his deep green eyes. "Answer me" He whispered. They were only a few  
inches away from each other, so Hermione backed up a bit, and leaned against the back of her  
bed.  
  
"Ok"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore walked down the stars from the Great hall, and then up towards Geray's Chambers.   
He opened the portrait, and called inside. No answer. He walked further in, and realized that  
both cloaks were missing from the wardrobe. He quickly walked over to the window, and saw a  
line of two foot prints in the snow, going directly into the forest. Who did she go with though,  
and where were they now?  
  
He ran down the stairs as fast as a man of his age could, and went into the Great hall. Sitting  
alone at the table was Young Malfoy. He walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder  
gently.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" He said. Draco turned, and looked at him, but said nothing. "Please come with me  
to my office right now"   
  
Draco didn't answer, but grabbed his cloak, and stood up, following Dumbledore into his office.  
  
Draco took his seat in one of the two chairs in front of Dumbledores desk. Fawkes remained on  
his perch, and simply watched.   
  
"Draco" Dumbleodre said, looking at the cold boy  
  
He looked up  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I can't find Princess Geray, and I was wondering if you knew where she was." He  
said leaning forward onto his desk  
  
"I saw a pair of footprints appear out of nowhere, and head into the forest. I figured she might  
have taken a walk." He said cooly. He face remained strait and harsh.  
  
"I saw them too..." Dumbledore said curiously. "Mr. Malfoy, you're dismissed." He said, waving  
his hand towards the door. He got up stiffly, and left, leaving Dumbledore alone in his office. He  
let his head fall into his hands, and sighed a heavy sigh.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Madam Pomfrey. Please, tomorrow is Christmas, may I please go to the feast?" Hermione  
begged.  
  
"Please?" Chorused Harry and Ron, with giant puppy eyes  
  
She shuffled in her chair, and then looked at all of their longing eyes. "Fine..." She said as a  
sudden burst of cheers emanated around the room. She then quickly turned and left the room in a  
huff.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said falling back on her bed.  
  
"Herm?" Harry asked "Do you really think you should be doing that? You know, flailing all over  
the place?"  
  
"I told you, I was just having a black out before, nothing weird, I used to do it all of the time  
when I was younger" She said, her mouth curling into a false smile. They didn't have to know.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Come on Draco" Hagrid called as they walked off into the forest.   
  
Draco grumbled, and followed obediently. 'How the hell does Dumbldore figure everything out?'  
He though to himself. He could have been sitting alone in the cold, and green glowing common  
room, but instead he was out in the cold, working. 'Curse them all' he though as he trudged on.   
How was he supposed to know where she had gone, all he knew was that they had walked off  
into the forest, she had led the way, and then she looked at him and ran off. 'Stupid bitch' he  
thought. 'What was her problem' This incident had put Draco in a bad mood all day, and seeing  
the end of the day coming soon, he knew all to well, that his pissy mood wouldn't leave quickly.   
  
They trudged through the depths of the snowy forest, leaving faint tracks behind them, because  
the continuos falling snow covered their tracks quickly. 'At this rate we'll never find her' Draco  
thought to himself, and groaned when thinking about how long he was going to have to be out in  
he cold. He'd rather be inside, and not moving, in the cold. He truly was a lazy spirt.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Geray sat as the snow around her piled further and further up. 'If I let it get far enough, maybe I  
can die' She thought. She couldn't let her past, thousand of years old as it may be, creep up on  
her.   
  
She heard a soft noise ring throughout the depths of wintery dispar. She cocked her head up to  
listen, but heard no more. She let her head hang low again, and the tears came now. She almost  
wanted them to find her, then she would feel loved. She hadn't felt loved in century's. But then  
again, if he was who she thought he might be, love may not be what she wanted.   
  
"I want my mother" She said softly, her voice cracking from the cold.  
  
She heard a noise again, this time it sounded familiar, and out of the snow came a perfect angle,  
Quicksilver. His gray body shimmering with new fallen snow. .: Come my lady:. He said, leaning  
forward for her to climb on his back  
  
.: No, I don't belong here. There is no love left in this world:. She thought, new tears running  
down her face, and freezing with the swirling snow.  
  
.: Lady!:. He horse thought as he reared up in front of her, clearly angered .:You honestly don't  
think that your magic kept me alive for all of these years without any love involved! Have you  
lost all reason!!!:.  
  
Geray looked down to her knees that were tucked up near her. .:I guess...:.  
  
.: Come lady:. He though kindly once again, and offered her his back. Geray, with much effort  
pushed her frozen body out of the snow drift, and to him. Outside of the shell of snow she had  
made for herself, she realized her clothing was soak through, and she was wet to the bone.  
  
.: Lady, we must hurry, for fear you get sick.:. He thought as she got up on his back. He b0lted  
through the forest, leaping over familiar logs and streams, the same as they had been centuries  
ago.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco shuffled along behind Hagrid, kicking the snow as he moved. He heard a noise beneath the  
layers of "GERAY!" screamed by Hagrid. In an instant, and silver blur sped by him, spinning in  
him circles, and falling into the snow. After a moment, Hagrid picked him up from the snow, and  
started walking back towards the castle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Bum-Bum-BUM! There you have it, another edition of my fabulous story. Why is Hermione  
lying......What will happen with the love shape's they all are weaving.....Will Geray die from the  
sever cold.....What was with her and Draco?...these and much more on the next episode of THE  
VISITOR!!!!!  
  
Yes, there you have it, oh, one thing, those of you who have read my Child of Fire story know  
what I am to do next  
  
NAMES!!! That's right, it isn't just a COF thing!  
  
Geray~Sounds like Gray, but isn't. Grrr, AY!!! Like Hey, but minus the 'h'  
  
Guerff~ He was the Dark wizard from the beginning but there will be more mention of him Gerr,  
like the nickname for Kerry, Kerr, but with a G, not a K, Off! Like what happens when you pick  
up something heavy, and say Off!  
  
Dedrolis~ dead-roll-iss, simple eh?  
  
Ok, moving on now top other happy things. Once more, as often used before, I am so sorry for  
all of my spelling errors in previous chapters, I think I need to do a revised version of this story,  
seeing that there are some chapters that should basically be one bid red line under everything.   
Once again, I am SOOOOO sorry for that sort of nonsense. Muahaha!  
  
Alrighty, here they come, Thank You's, oh good lord.  
  
Katie Marie~you've reviewed everything, you kick ass  
  
Aislin~ Ditto (oh I'm an original one aren't I?)   
  
Katerina the Great~ If you're still reading this, thanks a bundle. Seeing that I don't know any of  
the following people on this list, that means a hell of a lot.   
  
Jerry Christianson~ THANK YOU!! And by the way, any more of "About the Author" coming?  
And as you can see, I can't spell, so sorry If I spelled your name wrong  
  
MeShelly~ Gracias! Ooo, I'm bilingual!   
  
Silvara Maxwell~ Ok, you're the one I couldn't get in touch with, so if you ever even see this  
that'd be so cool. So, thank you to you as well, just for reading my story. These review things  
make me ever so happy!  
  
Sophie W. ~ The fact that you even like this makes me giddy with joy! Oh yeah!  
  
Ok, I be done with that. I would also like to say a million sorry's for Hagrid. When I do put him  
in, he's hard to write, so, that all kinda sucks. Yes, well, must be going now. Laterz  
  
~Grem 


	11. Off to Never Never Land

Jk is the one who owns all of this, cept, I think I created my character Geray, and all of the people  
you heard about in the 1st chapter, so, yes, I think I may have something to me name.....but jk  
gets money for it......hmm....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Christmas lay across the Hogwarts grounds like a blanket of warmth. It held every thing in the  
palm of it's hand, and kept it radiating throughout the cold. When Quicksilver had ran up the  
front steps of Hogwarts, with Geray on his back passed out from the hypothermia, Dumbledore  
had been right there. For he had been on his way out to get word from Hagrid and Draco. He  
immediately ran her up to the infirmary, and she now lay their like a princess caged in ice.   
Unmoving, and barely breathing, if Madam Pomfrey were to touch her, she could suffer through  
more pain then her frigid body was in right now.  
  
Along with Harry, Hermione and Ron who were already in the Infirmary, Hagrid, Dumbledore  
and Draco now joined them. Harry still sat at Hermione's bed, Draco in his usual sulking position  
in the corner, and Ron with the others gathered around Geray's bed.  
  
"Do you think she'll live?" Ron asked Dumbledore, looking up from her body for a brief  
moment.  
  
He didn't say anything for a moment then, "She has lived for a long time...."  
  
Silence swept the room. Hagrid snuffled once, then turned and left, mumbling something about  
trees. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, more he could see the tears starting to build in her eyes.  
Her head hung on her chest, and silent sobs carried throughout the room. She had never even  
gotten to know her, but the thought of her dying was unbearable.  
  
"How is that fair?" She choked through the tears, not once lifting her head to see the others in the  
room.  
  
"I'm afraid my dear, that it isn't. She lives for thousands of years, and never gets to see any of it,  
and as soon as she does, she gets caught in something horrible. I honestly cannot find anything  
fair in that." Dumbldore said, him too, not wearying his stare from Geray  
  
"It's her own fault" Said Draco, who was, until now, barely even considered to be in the room.   
His words were met with glares. "It's true, she ran off, it's not like I pushed her into a snowdrift,  
and ran away, leaving her to die!" He yelled, then ran out of the room.  
  
"That was odd" Ron said staring at the door.  
  
"I agree" said Harry who had remained relatively quiet until now.  
  
"I'm ever so sorry" Dumbledore said, shifting his weight, and leaving the bedside "I have  
extremely important things to be doing, and do wish I could stay. Mr. Weasly, if anything should  
happen, please come to my office immediately, Password is Lollipop." He said smiling a weak,  
yet kind and reassuring smile. He turned slowly, and left the room. There was something about  
Dumbledore now, he seemed as if he was losing spirt in everything. He still maintained a grace  
that no other person could ever have, but he seemed as if he was losing his touch with the real  
world.   
  
Ron stepped away from her bedside, and sat down on the end of Hermione's bed. He stared  
across the room, never breaking eye contact. "What now?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco ran from the Infirmary all the way to the common room. He slammed the wall shut, and  
ran up the stairs, tossing himself on the bed. He stared at the emerald pillow for a moment, then  
ripped his wand out from his bag.   
  
"Formae" He said flicking his wrist, and sending the pillow into the wall. "Accio" he said,  
summoning it back and forth, each time, the pillow slammed with greater force. What was wrong  
with him?   
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore climbed the stairs to his office with a slow pace. He opened the door, and found it  
the same as usual. Fawkes in his re-born stage at on his perch, content in the world around him.  
The painting of old Headmasters snoozed as the hung lazily on the wall. There had been one of  
Old Headmaster Dippet would not be on the wall ever, because in life he had never stopped telling  
Albus what to do. And Dumbledore figured that the afterlife wouldn't stop him.   
  
Dumbldore remembered when he had gotten his headmaster painting done. It had been..lets  
see....six years ago...the year Harry came. He was so pleased that he had finally come, that he  
figured, a happy Dumbledore would be best remembered, rather then the sad, ageing, and slowing  
down Dumbldore he was now.  
  
He sighed heavily, and sat down in the chair behind his desk. He reached down and grabbed his  
pensive, and stuck a long thought in there. Not the thought of Harry. He liked that one. He  
needed the old ones out. There were just too many! What a life he had led.....  
  
*~*~*  
  
Night slunk over Hogwarts on the eve of Christmas. Madam Pomfrey, through rather agitated,  
let Hermione sleep in her own bed, seeing that nothing was wrong with her if it had been a  
reoccurring event, and that she had learned to deal with them.   
  
Harry lay on his back, with the curtains drawn around him. He could think best in the dark. It  
seemed more fitting for deep thought. What was so damn special about Geray? What were those  
prophecies her mother made about? And why the hell was he getting involved. 'Because I'm me'  
He thought sardonically.  
  
He heard Ron grunt a snore as he shifted in his bed, then he went back to his thoughts. What was  
so special about her? The question played over and over again in his mind. Until it's taunts lured  
him into an uneasy sleep.  
  
In the room next door though, Hermione was not sleeping as soundly. She tossed and turned in  
her sheets, for her sleep was vexed by dreams. There weren't even anyone there to comfort her,  
because all of her roommates had all gone home for Christmas. In the dreams, a giant Green face  
came out of the forbidden forest. It had no mouth, just blackness, and it's eyes were windows  
into Hell. She screamed in the dream as she fell on the grounds, as the face loomed over her. She  
was grabbed from behind, and she didn't understand what was going on, because the person  
holding her only went further and further into the forest. That wasn't right, the evil face came  
from the forest, how could anything good be in the forest? Suddenly the person holding her fell  
deep into a black pit that came out of nowhere, and Hermione woke with a blood curdling scream  
that shook the dust from the castle.   
  
Harry who was barely asleep shot up in his bed as he heard it. Ron though, could sleep through  
the world exploding, kept on snoring and grunting. Harry pulled some slippers on, and a robe,  
and ran down the stairs of the boys dormitory, and then up the girls stairs.  
  
"Hermione!!" He called as he ran into the room and to her bedside. She was sitting strait up,  
white as a ghost, panting heavily. "Herm are you ok?" He asked kneeling by her bedside and  
grabbing her hand. He stroked it reassuringly, as she continued to breath heavily.  
  
She calmed down after a moment. And she pushed her hair behind her face as sweat ran down  
her cheeks. "Harry..." She said, not baring to make eye contact with him. "I lied"   
  
*~*~*  
  
Not every person in Hogwarts slept soundly...actually, very few did. Tangled in the sheets of his  
four-poster, Draco Malfoy slept dreamlessly, almost, yet he tossed and turned, for his thoughts  
had carried over into his dreams. Geray's face was everywhere, and he thrashed about, trying to  
rid his minds eye of her face, her frigid body, her tears, and her shocked and disturbed face. He  
suddenly was jerked in his bed, and he felt as if his very soul had been pulled from his body.   
Draco saw purple flashes of light zoom by, and he suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
Draco, who now found himself a body to be in, looked around. He was in a stall of some sort.   
He abruptly heard a noise from outside, and figured it best to see if it was friend or foe before he  
said his 'Hello's. He squatted behind a stack of bales upon bales of hay. Around the corner, he  
watched silently. A Girl of about 16 walked in. She wore her hair in a plait twisted around her  
head. A long blue cape swept the ground as she walked. She looked around a bit, her back to  
Draco. She looked as if she was nervously waiting for someone. She spun around, and Draco  
was shocked to see Geray standing there. He figured it was ok to talk to her, maybe she could  
explain where the were.  
  
"Pssst" He whispered from behind the hay. She swirled around quickly, and saw him there.   
  
"Draco, how are you here!?!" She whispered, crouching beside him in the dirt.  
  
"I thought you would know" He said looking at her. She looked at her hands as she fiddled them  
  
"I think it's another power of mine. If I need to be with someone enough, they appear in my  
dreams. See, it's happened a few times before. I got my horse in the second one, but...my  
mother was in the first one. But, being that she wasn't alive, I was just a ghost in the memory of  
somebody else at her funeral." She said......but didn't look at Draco  
  
"So why am I here....and where is here?" He asked  
  
"I needed to tell you how sorry I was, but I dragged you into one of my dreams. This is a stable  
at North Castle."  
  
"Oh..." Draco said calmly then exclaimed, "OH!"   
  
"Yes, see, I have to explain what went on back there, you know in the woods...." She said,  
looking into Draco's eyes, then quickly turning away.  
  
"What?" He asked, but she put a finger to her lips. A sound was heard coming in, and Geray  
looked up. There was a boy there about 16, he had long dirty-blonde hair, to his shoulders. He  
was covered in muck, and grim. His clothes were ratty, and his skin was tan from years of  
outdoor work.  
  
"Lady Geray?" He called cautiously around.  
  
"Alan" Geray said, getting up from beside Draco, and walking to him. "Alan, you must leave" She  
said as she grasped his hands.  
  
"Why my love" He asked her  
  
"Darling, you must, Father found out I think, and....and...the treason for consorting with the  
princess, is....is.....is death." She said solemnly. A shocked looked came across his face, as a tear  
fell down her cheek. He pulled her into a close embrace. "Alan, you must leave now. I'm so  
sorry, but if you stay, you'll be killed."  
  
"I know..I've always known Geray, but, your love is so much more then life. You are my life,  
love" He said, looking down into her eyes. She looked softly into his gray ones, and cried  
another tear for him. "Oh love, don't waste your tears on me. I've known I was going to die for  
you"  
  
"What?" She asked shocked "If you knew, why did you ever get close to me?"   
  
"Because, I would rather die tomorrow, then live forever without loving you" She started into his  
eyes, and the kissed a long and passionate kiss. He held her, and she felt she would be safe  
forever. "Alan.....run" She said as she pulled away.  
  
"I love you Geray."  
  
"I love you too, but...run..for if you were killed because of me, I don't know what I would do  
with myself." She said, letting her head fall to her chest.  
  
"Love" He said putting his hand under her chin, and lifting it to meet his eyes. "You would go on  
living" He looked deep into her eyes. "Our love will last forever. It's too strong to just stay in  
this world. Love this strong to die with mortal death? I don't think so." He said smiling. She  
laughed a timid laugh that glowed throughout her tear streaked face, then cried more. "I will see  
you again love. Not now, not again on this plane of existance, but when it happens, you'll know,  
and I'll know, and it'll be alright" He said. He swept her into a final kiss, as she squeezed his hand  
with strong might. A faint green glow shined in their hands, then broke as he turned and ran off.   
Geray watched him leave, then fell to the ground, shaking with violent tears.  
  
Draco, who had watched all of it, came out from behind the hay.  
  
"Geray...what is this place?" He asked kneeling by her side.  
  
"This is my past, one of the hardest moments of my life, the day I lost Alan. Tomorrow father  
with find him by the side of the river, and he'll be murdered in front of the entire town. I watched  
the blade come down on his neck as he mouthed 'Forever'." She cried harder, and Draco, feeling  
very odd about it, put his arm around her back, and let her cry on his shoulder. He felt odd,  
looking at the weeping girl at his side, but then, felt good for being there for her.  
  
"Draco, I keep reliving these events, they just keep coming."  
  
He didn't know what to say, so he let her cry her tears as they sat back in time.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry I brought you here, I don't know how to control my powers." She said  
softly.  
  
"S'ok" He said offhandedly "At least I know you're alive. What did I do to offend you? Why'd  
you run off?" He asked looking at her red face.  
  
"You know, I never cried before I met you" She said, as if she hadn't even heard his question,  
and was off in a world of her own.  
  
"And why do you think that is?" He asked her, with a hint of joking in his voice.  
  
"Because you broke my heart...."   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" He screamed leaping up, and letting her drop to the floor of the stable.   
  
"Ow" She said rubbing her head  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" He asked, his cold gray eyes harsh and filled with rage.  
  
"Please don't be angry with me, it's just....the past, the present, the future, it's all to close  
together."  
  
"Thanks, could you VAGUE THAT UP A BIT!!!"  
  
"Shush Draco, they'll hear us!" She whispered harshly  
  
"Who!?! Who the hell will hear us, we're in a freaking dream! It's not like you can die in a  
dream! What the hell can they do!!!"  
  
"We're in the past, the real past. What I don't understand is....why are you here, as a body, not a  
spirt. You weren't alive now." She said, as she ran it over in her mind.  
  
"Geray, it's great to see you alive and all, but, could I go back to my bed please? I need sleep. I  
mean, I want to look good for Christmas. Can you just send me back?"  
  
"Um..." She said, staring at her hands while wringing them  
  
"What?" He asked exasperated  
  
"I don't know how to get you back. I think it's just happens when I wake up" She said meekly  
  
"Well, that's just great, because you're, in a Coma." He said sardonically. He paced the room,  
and then slumped to the ground, and sat with his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, um...but, I can't stay here. Since this really is the past, I have to go back to the  
castle."  
  
"So you're going to leave me" He said in a muffled voice, because he didn't even look up at her.  
  
"I guess, wait moment, I can tell mother that I'm going on a walk, and I'll get a guards uniform  
for you, and then I can sneak you into the castle, and yes."  
  
"No, don't. Have you ever even read a book? God, that is so cliche, I mean, they always get  
caught. Trust me, it doesn't work."  
  
"Ok, fine, sleep with the pigs. But let me tell you, I'm going back to the castle, because I have to  
do the same sort of thing I did when it originally happened, or else I could alter history."  
  
"How do you know about time travel?"  
  
"Dumbledore's been teaching me everything."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Good day Draco." She said, letting the princess in her back out. "Don't go anywhere, you doing  
something could change the past as well." She then swept back out of the room with the same  
grace she had entered.  
  
"Great" He mumbled to himself. "I'll never leave the land of horse crap"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
There is it, the next edition of THE VISITOR!!! Yeah, you've seen it, now please review. I really  
do like them you know :o)  
  
~grem  
  
Oh, one more thing, if you actually read this far in my silly little story, then I applaud you,  
because, getting through the chapters with a billion spelling errors and typos, and such. Thank  
you for getting this far really :o)  
  
See the box? Do you hear it's call? Yes, excellent..... 


End file.
